Guardianship
by LoganJames123
Summary: Harry is forced to stay with Snape over the summer after first year. And he's not Happy about it. Will Harry Survive the whole summer. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in his world. I only own this Plot. Chapt 1 reposted.
1. Caught red handed, and big news

As Snape made his way toward his bedroom quarters, he heard a noise. Thinking that maybe one of the students had decided to go on a nightly tour around the castle he it. He was in no mood for a nosy student. Especially at the end of the school year.

'Have the dunderheads completely forgotten that less than four weeks ago they risked death if they went into the halls.'

After following the noise for about five minutes, he put a tracking spell on it. The tracker screen came up and centered its focus on the noise.

Snape was already angry at having to go looking for a student on the last night of school; he was positively fuming when he saw who and where the noise was coming from.

The noise not only came from his personal storeroom; Hogwarts most infamous student was causing the noise, it was "Harry Potter"

' That, insolent little brat has crossed all lines this time.' thought Snape.

This time he had caught Potter red handed and he, Professor Snape was going to teach Harry Potter that he had no right looking through what didn't belong to him.

When Snape got to his storeroom he found Potter was sifting through some basic supplies.

"What do we have here?" Snape asked, in his most deadly voice.

Harry, too busy looking for something had not realized that someone was behind him, flinched visible and jumped a foot in the air before turning around. Harry knew that voice all to well, it was his least favorite professor. He turned around with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Come with me, Now. You have some seriose explaining to do."said snape, in a voice so dangerous that Harry didn't think of arguing.

Harry followed Snape,to his Office right outside his Potions classroom.

As they both walked into Snapes office he began firing the questions at Harry in rapid sucussion.

"What makes you think you have the right to go into my personal store room?" Snape asked, in a very lethal voice.

"none of your buisness." replied Harry.

"Your treading on thin ice with me boy. Tell me or you will suffer severe consequenses." said Snape with a stern look.

"I was sort of looking for Griffen hairs." answered Harry.

"What did you need Griffen Hairs for? And don't lie to me." Snape sternly.

"My friends and I were going to make a hair color changing potion." Harry said looking at the floor.

"Just what were you planning on doing with this potion? Oh and I would again that you not lie to me your in enough trouble as it is" Snape said.

Harry just looked up and replied, " Just to play a harmless joke on Malfoy and his cronies. To give him a taste of his own medicine."

"With yours and weasley's potions skills, its a good thing I caught you or else Malfoy might no longer have had hair. Come here young man" Snape said, as he walked over to the sofa.

Harry came over and Snape pulled him over his knees. Harry having never been in this experience was stunned. One moment he had been looking Snape in eye, the next he was upended over his knee.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in a nervous voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am about to give you a spanking" Snape answered, as he delivered the first sound smack.

Then he proceeded in continuing his lecture. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you might have caused? Do you know what kind of danger you could have put yourself in or your friends? The fumes to that potion can cause serious side effects." Snape said with a very serious stern voice.

Harry could not respond to what Snape was saying or asking as he was still in a state of shock from the first slap. Snape pulled him out of his reverie with one more hard firm smack on his behind and he didn't quit until he landed the fourth almighty slap. By this time, Harry had silent tears streaming down his face. He had never realized that just four smacks on his behind, could hurt so much.

Harry had figured that he could handle the spanking at first. then when snape landed the third one he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He just hoped that Snape would let up soon, or else he was going to start bawling.

Snape didn't stop though, not after five, not after ten, but not until he had received sixteen hard swats on his bottom.

After Snape was done he pulled Harry off his lap, and sat him down on the couch. "Do you understand why I had to punish you Harry?" Snape asked, in a stern voice.

" Because," Harry said.

" Because why Harry." Snape asked calmly

"Cause, I was disobedient and stealing what does not belong to me." Harry answered,

"That is exactly right Harry," Snape said. "

You never called me Harry before," said Harry, "why now? "

"Harry do you think that I would just spank anyone and risk losing my job. No, I think not, Dumbledore and I had a conversation. It appears that the Dark lords followers are getting stronger. So your going to stay with me for extra protection;" Snape told Harry.

"What, me stay with you? No I don't think so you slimy git, not after the way you treated me during the school year. That and how about the way you favor your stupid worthless Slythrins. I'll talk to Dumbledore myself if I have to. Because I am not staying with you." Snarled Harry as he got up gave Snape a very rude finger gester and tried to walk out the door.

Yet before he even moved three feet toward the door, Snape grabbed him by the shoulders. Then he swung him around an gave Harry three very hard swats on his already sore rear end before turning him around and telling him. "I will not tolerate being talked to that way young man. Nor those extremely disrespectful hand gestures." Snape said,

"Anyway as I was saying, before I was so very rudely and inconsiderately, interrupted, I punished you that way so you could see how I am going to punish you while you are under my care." said Snape in rather calm voice.

"When were you going to tell me?" Harry asked, after thinking it over for a few minutes "or were you going to tell me at all," added Harry."

"Dumbledore and I were going to tell you after breakfast tommrow. Then I caught you in my personal store room," explained Snape.

"Well what about the Dursleys?" Harry asked getting worried.

"I know all about them and I can assure you that I won't be calling you a freak. Nor will I make you do all the house hold chores," said Snape.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked, very quickly.

"We will be leaving on Friday morning around 10:30. About an hour after the other students leave." Snape answered.

"Well I better go," said Harry.

Snape then told him, "you may as well stay here for tonight as the fat lady is not going to let you in at this hour. You may sleep in the guest bedroom right down the hallway."

"What about my trunk and other things?" Harry asked, in the most respectful voice he could manage.

"You can get them in the morning tomorrow. I'll wake you up in time to get you stuff and to spend some time with you friends." answered Snape, "also you need to say good-bye to your friends tomorrow morning as well. As you won't be seeing them in the summer." Snape added as a last thought.

"Then how will they know how I am. For all they know you could have chopped me up and use me in your potions," Harry, asked getting a little panicked.

"You will be able to give Dumbledore a update which he will then pass on to them," replied Snape.

"Only every two weeks though, as it will seem less suspicious that way." Snape added in as after thought.

"Only every two weeks, thats way not fair, No, I will not live up to those Ridiculously stupid rules!' Harry said as rudely as he possibly could.

"Mister Potter do you want a repeat session over my Knees?" Snape asked, with a stern but calm voice.

This immediately shut Harry up.

"Now then," continued Snape. "you will only be allowed to update Dumbledore every two weeks. However the day before your birthday, if Dumbledore approves your two friends can come and sleep over and a have a party for you the following day. Now you need to get to bed as it is already midnight," said Snape.

So Harry went to the guest room.

On his way to the room Snape Stated "lights out in ten minutes. I will be checking to be sure that you are asleep in fifteen minutes. So don't try any thing."

"All right," replied Harry as he walked into the room.

The room looked cozy enough. It had a four poster bed like the one he slept on in gryffindor tower. There was a forest green blanket on it. The curtains that were surrounding the bed much to his surprise were red not sliver or black. Figuring he would test the bed out before he turned out the lights, he climed up on the bed shoes and all.

He had only intented to lay there for a a few seconds. Yet when he laid down on it he realized how tired he and this bed felt so comfortable. He closed his eyes only planning resting his eyes for a minute but he fell asleep in seconds.

Mean while in his office Snape noticed the lights had not gone out so he went to check and be sure Harry was not up to anything.

When he got there he saw Harry on his bed in a dead sleep. He had his shoes on and everything.

"What I am going to do with him thought," Snape as he went and took off Harry's shoes. Covered him with a spare blanket and shut the lights off.

Then he headed for his own room down the rest of the way in the hallway. Only before he went to bed he fire called Dumbledore.

"Yes Severus," asked Dumbledore.

"Albus, Harry is my Quarters tonight," replied Snape.

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked. "

"I thought he was not going with you until tomorrow," said Dumbledore.

"Well he was," said Snape, "but I caught him in my pesonal store room trying to steal some Griffin hairs."

"Well we can't have that now can we Severus," said Albus.

"Anything else I can do for you my boy?" Dumledore asked, with his usual smile.

"Yes," said Snape, " please send Dobby, the House elf with a glass of warm herb tea please."

"All right," said Albus with a smile. Then with that he pulled his head out of the fire place.

Snape then went and put on his pajamas and got ready for bed while he waited for his tea to arrive.

About ten minutes later Dobby arrived with his tea, and asked. "Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"Yes," Snape replied, " Please go up to the Gryffindor tower and pack Mister Potters things. As he will want as much time to spend with his friends tomorrow. Please do that and pack Ronald Weasleys and Hermione Granger's trunks if they are not already packed."

"Yes sir," said Dobby as he left with a resounding pop.

That left Snape by himself. Snape went and sat on the couch to drink the rest of his tea before, heading off to bed. On his way to bed though he made sure that Harry was still in his bed and not trying to sneak off.

He was still there though sound asleep , leaving Snape to go to bed. Yet before he went to sleep though he applied his nightly lotion on his hands. Being a potions master made he hands dry out very badly, making them easy to get open sores.

After applying the lotion on he laid there thinking to himself, 'this is going to be my longest and most challenging summer.' Snape then turned on his side and flicked his light off.

Even After turning out his light he still did not sleep. He was thinking over what punishments would be best for Harry. As he knew spanking was not always going to the right one. Then fifteen minutes after he shut his light off he fell asleep.

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Goodbyes and Suprises

When Harry woke up the next morning he found Snape in the living room reading a book.

"Glad to see you up Mr. Potter." Snape said Setting the book aside, "you may want to go and spend some time with your friends, because you won't be able to see them for a while."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He headed straight for the door. When Harry got to the Gryffindor common room he found Ron and Hermione looking around for something rather frantically.

"What are you guys looking for?" He asked, joining them by the fire. Where they had been looking behind and on the sides of the mantle.

"Harry," said Hermione with a look of pure relief. "Where have you been? Ron and I have been so worried about you. After you didn't come back to the common room last night, we thought something awful might have happened." She said, while looking him over for any possible injuries and giving him a bear Hug.

"Mione can't breathe," said Harry short of breathe from Hermione's bear hug.

"Yeah mate, what happened to you?" Ron asked walking toward exit from Gryffindor Tower and then towards the Great hall.

"Well you know how we needed those griffin hairs for our Malfoy prank potion," they both nodded, "Well I went to go get them the only storage in full stock. That happened to be Snapes stash. I went to go get them and Snape caught me." Harry said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table with a little extra caution then usual but not too much so his friends wouldn't notice.

" Are you serious man, How Come you didn't bring your invisibility cloak with you?" ask Ron taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

"I did but I had to take it off so I could see the potions labels they were hard to see. He caught me by surprise and didn't have time to put it back on." answered Harry.

"What did he do to you when he caught you?" Ron asked looking into his best friends eyes with great concern.

"He took me to his office and started asking me questions. Then lectured me on how much danger I could have put myself in and Malfoy." Harry said, "Then he told me that I had to stay in his bedroom quarters because it was too late for me to head for the common room. So that is where I was last night." Harry said, in a voice mimicking Snape and what he had said.

He told his friends all this in mere few seconds purposely leaving out the fact that Snape had given him a spanking.

"Wicked," replied Ron eating some waffles with extra syrup.

The trio was in the process of eating their breakfast when Harry decided to tell them his news about having to stay with Snape for the summer and about how limited their contact was going to be.

"Ron, Hermione I have some bad news to tell you guys." Harry said clamping his hands together nevrously.

"What?" Ron asked stuffing his mouth with more waffles.

"I have to go stay with Snape this summer," said Harry "both he and Dumbledore believe that the Voldemorts supporters are getting stronger. So I have to go stay with him for extra protection."

"What you can't be serious Harry?" Ron said, "why would Dumbledore even trust that slimy git? He treats us like crap in class and he only sees you for your father not you. I think it would be better if you come stay with me rather than that stupid greasy git."

"Ronald you shouldn't talk that way about a teacher." said Hermione.

"Well he is Hermione. Harry we have to find away to get you on the train. That way you don't have to go with that jerk," he said.

"I may not agree with all your crazy ideas Ron but I have to on this one." Hermione said, "and I know just the spell to be

able to sneak Harry past the teachers watchful eyes. It will make you invisible Harry, but it only lasts for about forty minutes. After the time limits up you just appear in seconds. so we'll need to hurry."

"Come on we can go right now out towards the doors then we'll cast the spell and head for the trains." said Hermione.

"I don't think so Miss Granger," said the all too familiar voice of Dumbledore. "Harry must go stay with Professor Snape for his own protection.

Hermione faltered for a minute before replying, "Professor, is it really true. Does Harry have to go with Snape this summer? I mean why can't he stay the at the Weasleys or something. At least there they care about him."

"Yes, it is true and I can assure Harry is in the best of hands with Your Professor. Harry will probably find that he's not the same person he is in school. You two," he said, pointing at Ron and Hermione should be heading out for the train now as it leaves in ten minutes. Harry you may accompany them to the train but you must come on back to the great hall after it leaves."

"Yes sir," said all three of them in unison and with the same glum look on all three of faces.

So the three Gryffidors headed for the train, they tried talking like nothing was amiss. The facade worked for a while, until they got to the train station and they couldn't pretend like nothing was amiss anymore.

"Well I guess this is it guys." Harry said standing off too the side of the crowd with them.

"I'm sure everything will turn out all right Harry," said Hermione while giving him a big bear hug.

"Shes right mate, plus think you can use some of your time annoying the hell out the man." Ron said, giving him a playful punch on his shoulder.

Then when Hermione's back was turned for a minute Ron whispered in his ear. "if he does anything like treat you bad, starve you or anything owl me and I'll have the twins help me get you out of there. Okay."

After finishing his Statement he put his finger to his lips and shook his head towards Hermione. Harry getting the message did not say anything about what Ron had said.

"Yeah I guess y'all are right." Harry said, giving the two of them one more hug before they got on the train.

Then he was alone. As he was walking back to the castle his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't help the tears from falling as he headed back for the Great Hall. He did however make sure that he showed no signs of crying when he got back there. When he did arrive to his destination he found Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Harry," He said "listen to me. Going with Professor Snape is not going to be as bad as you might think. Severus outside of Hogwarts is not the Potions master you know. So give him a chance, you might find that the two of you can get along."

"Why the hell should I give him a chance. He only sees me as his childhood enemy's son. He doesn't see me, Harry. So You two can forget it." Harry said. He felt all his grief from not having his parents and now his friends coming back to him. Filing his eyes with tears threating to fall from his eyes.

Dumbledore knew that by the look in Harry's eyes he was hurting deep down inside. From everything to not having his parents to now not being able to contact his friends too often this summer. Instead of berating the boy on how he should and should not talk about or to a professor, he just reached over and held him close.

Harry could no longer hold back his tears and started sobbing in Dumbledores chest. Dumbledore just listened to him. Harry felt a whole lot better after he got some of his grief out. He felt as though for once someone was listing. Then after think about it for a while he remembered how Snape had been kind to him. Stern yet kind.

'maybe I should give him a chance' he thought to himself.

Wiping his tears away and pulling away from the grandfatherly professor he wiped his tears away.

"Okay Professor, I'll try giving it a shot. but I don't want him to be treating me like he does in school." Harry said, sitting next to Albus.

"Good," said Dumbledore "now how about a game of chess?" He said, conjuring a Chess board.

"your on sir," Harry said setting up the black pieces and Dumbledore the white peices.

Forty five minutes later Dumbledore claimed victory. "Check mate," he said watching Harry's king sword fall to the ground.

"Darn, I was so close," said Harry looking on in defeat but with a smile. At that time Snape came in.

Harry took one look at his Potions Master and his jaw dropped. Snape was standing there dressed in what appeared to be, well normal clothes for a change. He had on pair of slightly faded blue jeans, a green T-shirt that read

"Got Potions?"

in glittering blue letters. He also had on a pair of Nike tennis shoes and he had a hat on. Which had a Viking on it with a hockey helmet in one arm and a Hockey stick in the other.

"Snape is a Hockey fan, holy crap' Harry thought to himself.

Then lastly Snapes hair it was short but not too short. It fit perfect with his cap. Then of all things it looked as if he had washed for once, because it wasn't greasy anymore.

"What, has the cat got your tongue Potter." Snape said looking amused at his students stunned face.

"Come on we have to be going soon." He said, Walking over to Dumbledore who was holding a wilted box in his hands.

Harry just stood there looking flabbergasted for a second before replying, "Who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape. You can't possibly be him."

Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other and laughed at Harry's shock. They laughed even harder and were clutching their sides at Harry's face at seeing Snape Laugh.

"I told you he was a totally different person outside of school Harry. Did I not" Dumbledore said, while the two of them walked over to Harry.

"Well I wasn't expecting him to be that much different sir," Harry said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well its true Harry I am lot different outside of school." Snape said standing next to him. "Now anyway we really should be going Albus, and by the way Harry that wilted box is a portkey. Its what we will be using to get to my house. All you have to do is grab it and I'll do the same. Then Albus here will say the secret word to activate it, okay?" Snape told

Harry before he could ask him what the box was for.

"Harry, before you go I have something for you," said Dumbledore handing Harry a picture frame. The picture was of his mum and Dad when they were still in Hogwarts .

"Thank you," said Harry holding the Photo to his chest.

"Well then We best on our way Harry," Snape said grabbing hold of the box. Harry followed suit. Before Albus said the code word Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Then Dumbledore gave activation code. "Lemon Drop"

The last thing Harry though before the portkey jerked his navel was 'I wonder what other suprising facts I'll find out about Snape this summer.'

Then with that he felt a jerk then was swirled in to nothingness with Snape right along side of him. It took a few minutes before they were rather roughly thrown on nice plush grass lawn. If Severus had not been holding his shoulder he would and smacked his face a lot harder than he had. For that he was grateful.

Nape got to his feet and then went to make sure Harry was okay. when the two them were on their feet Harry looked up and for the second time is less than an hour his jaw dropped clear down too his stomach.

There in front of him was the biggest house he had ever

seen. It was two and a half stories high with a balcony on the side. Underneath the balcony there appeared to be a swimming pool. The house also had a cozy feel to it. It was a light blue with gray window panels.

He was looking at that house in awe when Snape came up behind him and said, "Welcome Harry, To Snape manor."

Then he started for the door with Harry right beside him. still looking in complete amazement.


	3. House Tour plus the rules

When Snape and Harry got to the door Snape pulled out a ring of keys, selected one and inserted it into the lock. Both he and Harry walked in to a small room with a door on the opposite end of the room.

"Put your shoes over here, in this corner, and hang up your jacket over there" Snape said while doing just that.

Harry did as he was told, and asked Snape while he was untying his shoe, "What is this room and why is it so small?"

"This room is a mud room I put my jacket and shoes in here before I head into the house. That way I don't track dirt in," Snape replied walking over to the door and opening  
it.

Snape walked in with Harry close behind him. Harry felt immediately grateful that he was told to take off his shoes when he felt the carpet beneath his feet. It was the most comfortable carpet he had ever walked on in his life; it was light creamy blue color with a somewhat silky yet very soft feel to it.

Harry had been so busy enjoying the feel of the carpet that he didn't even notice the bemused look Snape was giving him. When he did notice, he asked him, "what! Never seen a person take a moment to really enjoy a nice carpet?" 

" Not with as much enthusiasm as you," replied Snape.

Harry just ignored him and took a good look at his surroundings. He realized that he was in a company room.

The room had two creamy white three seated couches and one love seat of the same color. The walls had a beige brown color to them and looked very smooth and textured. There was also a fireplace on the right side of the room, with a brick mantle. On top of the mantle, there was picture frame, which held what looked like a hockey jersey. The jersey was Black with red lining and it had the name Lanson with the number five underneath the name. From the looks of it, it was from the same team as Snape's cap.

On the corner, left of the fireplace there was a medium size cabinet with a small lock on it.

_Guess that must be the liquor cabinet_, thought Harry.

"Well if your done looking around the company room I can show you where your room is, and give you a tour of the rest of the house." Snape said as he watched Harry take another quick look around before looking at him, expectantly.

Snape took this as his cue to lead the boy to his room. So he led Harry down a short hallway, which in turn led to flight of stairs. The two went up the stairs to find themselves in another hallway. This one though was a lot longer and wider with a few doors on one side of the hall. At the very end there was an entrance to a very large room.

Snape walked down the hallway then stopped at the third door on the right. He opened the door and walked in with Harry right behind him.

"This is your room for the summer. It used to be mine when I was your age; though I have taken down the posters and few other things. That way you can decorate it to your liking," he said.

It was the biggest bedroom that Harry had ever seen. The carpeting was the same as in the rest of the house. The walls were white with that same textured look. In the center of the room was a bed that was bigger than a twin size bed, yet smaller than a full size bed. It had a dark brown oak wood four-poster frame. The blanket on the bed was of medium thickness and was a deep yellow color with a two-inch navy blue line across the top.

On the side of the room, opposite of the door was another door.

Must be the closet, thought Harry before walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Thank you, sir, the room is very nice, and its defiantly appeasing to me." Harry said, looking at Snape with sincerity.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Why don't you unpack your things and get settled in. Then I'll take you on a tour of the house. After that we'll have lunch," replied Snape as he pulled Harry's shrunken trunk from his pocket and enlarged it. He then left to go to his own room.

Harry meanwhile went to his trunk and pulled out his books. He put them on his bookshelf in the corner of the room. He organized them by size and year.

Then he went and hung up all of his clothes in the closet. The closet was a walk in and had two hanging racks. One with a label that read shirts and ties. The other one read pants and belts. Then off to side there was small space that was labeled dress shoes and socks.

When Harry was done hanging everything up he went to put away his undergarments in a small dresser near the bed. 

Then lastly, he took out his wand, photo album, the picture Dumbledore had given him, and his Hogwarts Gryffindor poster. He placed his wand, and picture on his nightstand. Then he put the photo album in the drawer in the nightstand. He put his poster on his bed; he'd ask Snape about putting it up when he got back.

Snape arrived just as Harry put his poster on his bed. When Harry turned around and realized that his professor was there he asked him very politely, "can you put up my poster on the wall just above my bed?"

"Sure," said Snape as he walked over and hovered the poster in front of the wall Harry had asked for and placed it there after putting sticking spell on it. "There you go," he said as he headed for the door.

"Thank you sir," said Harry as walked toward the door as well.  
"Your welcome," came his reply as he followed the Potions master across the hall.

They came into a bathroom. The bathroom was like everything else in this, very big. It had black marble counter top with silver sink and faucet. The cupboards were a dark gray color, with silver handles as well. The floor was covered by light beige, five by five tiles. Then there was the tub. It was the size of a Jacuzzi; it too was black and had silver faucets. Surrounding the tub was large cement like, platform.

"This as you might have guessed is the bathroom," Snape said, heading out the door and down the hall toward the very large room Harry had seen earlier.

Before they entered the room the Severus showed Harry a room two doors down from the bathroom. "This," he said, "is my room. Do not go in there without my permission or without knocking." 

" Yes sir," said Harry.

The two of them then went into the very large room that Harry was very curious about. It was an entertainment room. There was a huge flat screen, home theater system along with all the DVDs you could imagine.

There was also a gigantic stereo system. The Stereo system had two three feet high speakers and two one-foot high speakers. In the cabinet holding the system there was a huge collection of CDs.

Then lastly in a corner of the room there was a miniature arcade. There were two car racers, a shooting game, twist to the moves, pinball, and virtual game helmet.

"Wow," Harry said, "I think I'm going to enjoy this room quite a bit."

"Yes I'm sure you will as well as the many other features of this house; however there are some rules we will need to discuss. You see Harry, certain things are a privilege," Snape said.

On hearing Snape say this Harry became concerned. At the Dursley's eating had been a privilege that had often been denied him. The thought of having this room right down the hall from him and never being able to use it gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach…

"But don't worry you can still use them but if you break certain rules or don't do your chores I may take away some of your privileges among other things as punishment."

Harry gave a sigh of relief at this.

"So what are the rules and my chores, sir. I would really like to know, that way I can keep from breaking them. Plus do my chores," Harry said looking at his professor.

"How about this; you and I can go down to the dinning room and have lunch. I'll go over the rules and consequences for breaking them as well as going over your chores. Then we can finish up this tour," Snape suggested, standing by the door.

"Sounds good to me, besides I am getting pretty hungry." Harry said as he walked out the door.

So the two of them went back down the stairs and instead of going straight, they went left, down a small hallway and into a rather small dinning room compared to the rest of the house.

It was a dark cherry wood table with a red tablecloth on it. The table was already set with two plates, glasses, silverware, and everything else required for dinning.

They both sat down, with Snape at the head of the table and Harry on his right. Then within a second, after they sat down there plates filled with food. They each had a roast beef sandwich with some vegetables and container of Aujui sauce. 

Harry took one look at his meal and dug right in with Snape following suit. After eating in silence for a few minutes Snape decided to tell Harry the rules and give him a few chores for that week.

"Harry," he said looking at the young man, "I would like to go over the rules with you."

"Alright," said Harry putting down his fork.

"I do not have too many rules, so don't be thinking your life is going to be like that of a prisoner. There are only a few really important rules that we must discuss. Rule number one: there will be no cursing in this house; if I find you cursing I will wash your mouth out with soap. Rule number two: I will absolutely not, accept lying, not under any circumstances. Three: I will not tolerate direct disobedience from you. Those, and the things I told you last night are pretty much it for the rules. Some other rules include your bedtime and such," said Snape.

"What time would that be sir," said Harry. 

"Your bedtime will be nine thirty. I expect you in bed by nine. Then from nine to nine thirty you can read or draw in bed, with lights out by nine thirty-five at the latest." Snape said taking drink of his pumpkin juice.

"NINE THIRTY!, that's not fair! Its summer, I should be able to go to bed when I want to. I have to go to bed early all year. So, no way! That isn't fair," snarled Harry.

Snape's demeanor change from calm and laid back to very stern as he responded to Harry's attitude, "You will not talk to me like that, young man. If you don't calm down right now I assure you, you will not like the consequences," he said standing slightly from his chair.

"I just don't think that it's fair. I mean summer is when you're supposed to go to bed later," said Harry with a lighter tone but with a glare.

"I can see why you think this is unfair, but let me tell you will find yourself grateful after a couple of days. If you like I can later your bed time by an hour and a half on weekends," said Snape 

"Sounds pretty fair to me," said Harry 

"Now as for the consequences of breaking the rules. For the most serious offenses, that I just told you were, lying, cursing, and direct disobedience, the breaking of those will usually end up with a spanking, and a loss of privileges. For the minor things, I might send you to your room for about ten minutes or more depending on the situation. I may also have an earlier bedtime for you that night." Snape said before reaching over and taking a bite of his sandwich.

_I'm defiantly not going to break any major rules,_ thought Harry as he finished off his lunch.

"The last thing we need to discuss, Harry, are your chores. I will give you three things every week. You will be required to have them done by no later than Saturday, at six thirty PM. This week your chores will be to vacuum the hallway where our bedrooms are. Second will be to clean the bathroom and thirdly you are to wash the windows in the entertainment room," said Snape. 

"Alright I think I can manage that," said Harry. It's less then I had to do at the Dursley's.

"Good now why don't we finish that tour we started earlier," said Snape getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me," Harry said getting up from his seat as well.


	4. House tour continued

The two headed for the door when Snape said, "We'll start outside. As I am sure you want to see the pool and get some air."

So Severus, much too Harrys surprise, went a little further down the hall that had lead them to the dinning room, and out a door he hadn'tnoticed earlier at the end of the hallway. Yet instead of being inanother room as he thought they were going to be, they were outside. They were in a huge yard. It had to be at least fifteen acres. There were some woods at the end of the property. The grass was thick and plushy with a nice cool feeling to it. Harry liked it.

"Can we check out the pool first?" He asked Snape excitedly.

"Sure its right this way," replied Snape as he started walking toward the left side of the house.

Harry followed asking, "how deep is the pool?"

"Its about thirty-two feet at its deepest end," Snape said as he opened a wooden gate that led to the biggest pool Harry had ever seen.

Harry paled slightly at the sight of it. He could handle shallow water pools, but not pools that deep, as he had never been taught how to swim. The Dursleys would rather he had drowned. Luckily, though, Snape didn't seem to notice.

"Now Harry, there are some very important rules to follow about the pool," said Snape. "First is before you get into the pool you need to rinse yourself off by that shower over there by the far left side of the pool. Two no running around the pool, it does get slippery when people are swimming making it very easy to slip and break a leg. Thirdly, there is no diving at anything less than six feet." Snape said walking around the edge of the pool.

Harry, of course, stayed as far as he could from the pool without making look it look obvious. The pool was as Snape said, thirty-two feet at its deepest end. It was about three feet deep in its shallowest end. The pool was a ground one so it had a ladder inside it and steps at the shallower end.

At the right side of the pool there was a red winding water slide. Then at the other side there were two diving boards. A high dive and a lowdive.

After looking around for a few more minutes Snape led them back to the gate. Then they headed down toward the woods, but before they walked right into the woods Snape turned to the right and walk in a slightly angled path to a barn.

When the two got to the barn Snape opened up a double door in the front.

"Do you have horses?" Harry said a little hopeful he had always wanted to ride a horse or at least get to see one in person.

"Yes, I have five." Snape said as he walked over to a stable.

There were seven stables with five of them filled with horses. There was a gray one with a black mane. A buckskin that had a black hoofs with the black going about two inches from the actual hoof. He had a chestnut colored mane. The next two were both a chestnut brown color with a diamond shape in the front of there foreheads. Then the very last one was a solid black color with a black mane. The only color that wasn't black was a white half-inch ring around his neck.

"This ones name is socks," said Snape pointing at the buckskin.

"These two are old jack and big boy," he said pointing to the chestnut ones.

"And this one over here is midnight dream." Snape said patting the black horse.

"You can ride anyone of these guys if you want to. But first off do you know how to ride?" He asked looking at Harry.

"No, I don't, but I would love to learn, Harry said walking over to the gray horse."

"Whats his name? "He asked giving the horse a small pat on the neck.

"His name is smoky," said Snape. "He was my fathers horse, until he passed away. Then he became mine," said Snape.

"Oh," said Harry, "were you close to him?"

"Yes, he raised me after my mum died," said Snape.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir." Harry said looking at his professor.

"Thats okay, she passed when I was just a baby." Snape said walking over to Smoky.

"Now back to what I was saying since you do not know how to ride, I will teach you. If you want we can go on a small trail ride tonight after dinner." Snape said.

"Yeah, I'd love to go on a trail ride." Harry said enthusiastically

"Well then, in that case we had better head back for the house if we want to finish this tour up in time to for dinner," Snape said walking toward the house.

Harry followed with a little more excitement to his step.

When they got to the house Snape took them back through the hall and into very large living room. There was a small coffee table in front of a very large couch. The couch was one of those couches that combined a three seater with a two love seats on the sides. The only difference was that this was like a bunch of lazy boys all hooked together. It was a light beige color.

There was also a nice size bookshelf with six shelves that were about seven feet in length. It was filled to the brim with books of all sizes. Then on the opposite side of the bookshelf there was an average size cabinet.

"Whats in the cabinet," asked Harry.

"That cabinet holds all my board games. Wizard and muggle." Snape said opening the cabinet to show Harry.

"This is just a rest room, a place to come and relax. Read a book or something." He said as walked over to the bookshelf.

"Well we best be on with it." Snape said heading for the door.

"Sir, do you think we could leave the rest of house for me to explore on my own?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You know thats not a bad idea. Though there are a few things we'll need to go over," Snape said thoughtfully.

"All right!" said Harry bringing his elbow to his chest with his hand in a fist. "What are the things we need to go over?" he asked.

"Sit down on the couch and we'll discuss them," said Snape.

So Snape and Harry both sat down on the couch. Snape sat in the more center part of the couch while Harry sat on the edge seat. Snape pulled up on a small lever and his recliner came out. Harry did the same and got comfortable in the chair before asking, "So what are they?"

"Okay, okay here they are. The first rule is that any door that has a key hole underneath the door knob instead of on it do not go into. Second, leave everything as you find it. Thirdly, stay out of the room on the right side of the basement. That is my potions lab and I don't want to have anything ruined. That is about all the rules. Oh, and the house is rather large, you have only seen a small portion of it, so if you get lost just snap your fingers and one of the house elves will come to you. He or she can help you find your way back to more a more familiar part of the house," Snape finished, looking at Harry with a serious but laid-back expression.

"No problem," said Harry.

"There is one more thing that I would like to discuss with you Harry, said Snape. "Its about homework, I expect you to take some time out of your day to work on it. I don't mean just take ten minutes either, I mean take about an hour to two to work on it. Not necessarily at the same time. Also, if you're willing to I can tutor you in potions." Snape said.

Harry had started to get a little mad when Snape told him he'd have to at least an hour of homework a day. He was postivley fuming when he offered him help in potions.

_Who does he think he is first he shows me all these really cool things that he knows that I would love to use. Now he's saying I have to do homework. Oh and just where does he think this whole potion tutoring will help me. I"m mean had the jerk helped me during class instead of cut me down to a bloody pulp with insults, maybe I wouldn't be such a bad student when it came to potions._

"Why the Hell would you want to help me in potions. Remember I'm just a stupid idiot. A celebrity who just craves attention, right. Isn't that what you said in class?" Harry spat out.

"I will not be talked to that way young man; you had better lose the attitude or suffer the consequences," said Snape getting up from his seat and looking very sternly at Harry.

Harry was not going to let up very easily. He knew that even though Snape was nice outside of class he wasn't a good teacher. He also knew that if Snape were to tutor him he just cut him down to a pulp with insults and he got enough of that at the Dursleys. Harry was also angry because he was required to do at least an hour of homework a day. Its not that he didn't like to study, but this was his first summer with actual freedom to do some fun things instead of having to clean house and do other chores that Dursleys wanted him to do.

"Take your consequences and shove them up your arse," Harry said getting up from his chair and glaring at his professor.

Snape jumped to his feet and walked over to Harry. He turned the boy around and landed two hard smacks on his backside. Harry let out a yelp. Then Snape turned him around and looked him in the eye and told him very sternly, "go to your room and think about this attitude of yours. I will be up to give you your punishment in a few minutes."

"No," said Harry defiantly, even though he had just been given two hard swats.

Snape had had enough, he took Harry and swung him under his right arm and carried him kicking, screaming and cursing all the way to his room. He deposited the boy on his bed and tried to walk out the door. But Harry was not having that, just as Severus turned around Harry got up from his bed and lunged for him. Snape with his cat like reflexes turned around, caught Harry, and locked his arms to his sides while holding him still.

Then all of sudden Harry stopped struggling. Snape looked down and realized that although he had a glare on his face his eyes were brimming wuth tears. He knew that now wasn't the time to talk to Harry though, so he sat the boy on his bed and told him to stay put. Then he went to his room down the hall. He sat on his bed and counted to hundred to get his temper under control.

Severus then he asked himself, "Whats gotten into that boy?"

He thought about it for a few minutes then he remembered what the boy had said, _"I'm just an idiot right. A celebrity who just craves __attention, right." _Then it dawned on Snape what happened. Harry thought he was going be insulting him and acting the way he did in class towards him. Snape also realized that Harry lash out was a test for him. A test of his boundaries and to see what would happen if the broke them, even though he knew the rules and the consequences of breaking them. He needed too know that Snape wouldn't let him get away with rule breaking as many professors did, but more importantly that Snape would not go over board like the Dursleys did.

Snape, now realizing this, knew it had to be handled with the utmost care. So he counted to a hundred again just to make sure his temper was in check. He refused to punish the boy when he was angry. He also did some push-ups and sit-ups.

Once he was calm enough to go take care of his charge he left his room and headed for Harrys room. When he got to the boys room he knocked gently.

"Come in," was the response from inside.

Severus walked in closing the door behind him. "Harry," said Snape walking over to the bed. Would you like to tell me what that tantrum of yours was all about. "

"I don't know," said Harry with tears streaming down his face.

"Then we'll deal with your punishment first. You have lost all entertainment room privileges for the next two days as well an eight thirty bed time for the next week," Snape said as he sat in a chair next to Harrys bed. "Also you will be receiving a spanking."

"No," said Harry pitifully. "I'll take the loss of privileges and early bed time, but please not a spanking."

"You don't have much of a choice," said Snape walking over to Harry. He sat next to Harry on his bed and looked at him. Harry had gotten up and was trying back away from him. So Snape caught the boys wrist before he had even moved three feet. He then pulled the boy towards him and, ever so gently, pulled Harry over his knees. He then took Harrys left hand and pinned it to his back. He then took the boys other hand and pinned it to his back.

"You wouldn't be in this position had you calmed down in the first place," said Snape as he landed the first smack on Harrys backside.

The first swat he landed at a slow pace. After the first smack though he sped up a little. In a few seconds time he was spanking him in earnest. All the while carefully keeping count. He stopped when he got to thirty-six smacks. Harry was bawling this was to be expected. Snape patted his back and waited for his sobs to subside. Slowly his sobs turned to whimpers. So Snape gathered him into his arms and held him.

When Harry had calmed down and was just sniffling a bit Severus decided that then would be the best time to talk to him. "Harry can you tell me what that tantrum was about now?" He asked him kindly.

Harry nodded into his chest. "I got angry. When you told me that I had to spend at least an hour on my homework each day, because this is the first summer that I don't have to worry about making sure I get enough to eat or getting the house chores done. Its the first summer where I don't need to worry about being locked in a cupboard. Its my first summer with the freedom to do what I want to do. So when you said that I'd have to do homework each day I felt like you were snatching my fun right out from beneath me, Harry said in a quiet voice.

Also when you said that you'd tutor me in potions I remembered what your class used to be like. So I figured that your tutoring would be just like that," he said sniffling a bit.

"Well I can promise you that it won't be that way, the way I treatedyou during school was an act Harry. I had to protect my Identity as spy". Snape said, "I apologize for causing you so much pain."

"I forgive you," said Harry as let he out a huge yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap for a while before dinner, Merlin knows you got to be worn out," said Snape as he placed Harry on his bed.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said as he let out another yawn.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Snape pulled out a small lightweight blanket and placed over him. Then he took the boys glasses and placed them on his nightstand and headed out.

He was about to turn off the light when he heard Harry ask him, "Can we still go on the trail ride, sir?"

"I'm sure that can still be arranged. Now get some sleep." He said as he turned off the light and closed the door.


	5. Plans

Snape made his way to his room after closing the door to Harry's room. He decided to that since it was one in the afternoon he'd wake Harry up in about forty five minutes.

When he got to his room he went and laid down on his bed. After several minutes of tossing about he realized he was feeling restless put on his gym clothes and went downstairs to the gym. He did some stretches and took a quick jog arond the gym. Then he headed for a closet in the front of the gym and got out his roller blades. A few pucks, a net and a

hockey stick. He skated around for a bit then took his wand and created some holographic teammates and an opposing team. His team was in blue shirts the opposing team was in red.

He then went and conferred with his team on what to do. Once they decided on a play they all took there positions. Snape had programmed it to where the first person to score one point was the winner.

Two icings, one fight, and three off sides the opposing team made the winning point. The winning team all gave a cheer before they disappeared along with Snapes team, leaving Snape to clean up. When he had taken off his skates he looked at his watch and realized that it was time to go and wake Harry up.

So, He freshened up his gym clothes and headed up to the boys room. He opened the door a crack and peered inside. What he found almost infuriated him. The boy was not in his bed. So Snape walked into the room planning on finding out what mischief Harry had gotten into now.

_Now what does he think he's doing? I tell him to take a nap and what does he do? He gets up and does exactly the opposite. _

Right at that moment Snape heard the hinges on the door squeak. He turned around to see a startled looking Harry in the door way. His hair was sticking up in all directions.

They both stood there for a minute before Harry asked, "sir is there something you need?"

"I was here to wake you up but it seems you have been up for a while though." Snape said walking over to Harry.

"No sir, I haven't been up for a while. Just a few minutes. I just got back from the bathroom." Harry said.

"Now it makes sense. Well now that your up I'll be leaving now. You can do what you like for a while, but no entertainment room." Snape said as he headed for the door.

"Sir wait," Harry said walking over to Snape. "What am I suppose to call you by. I mean Professor and sir is going to be rather strange for the whole summer."

"You may call me Severus or Sev , which ever one suits you best."Snape said. With that Severus headed out the door, down the hall to his room to take a shower.

Harry followed suit out the door. He then headed downstairs and went down a small hall that led to a door. He opened the door and discovered that there were some stairs leading downward. The farther down he went the more he realized that this was the way to the basement. Remembering what Snape had said he went to the room on the left side of the

basement.

At first he did see anything that looked very interesting Just a couple of lazy boys and a couch . There was also a fireplace with a fire burning brightly. In front of the fireplace and surrounded by the couch and lazy boys was a coffee table with some doors and drawers. He opened the drawer and found a puzzle. Pulling it out he found that it was of some Hockey team in the States called Warriors. Deciding that he had nothing better to do he opened it up laid the pieces on the table. He first found the corners and border pieces. Then he started hooking the pieces together

He had been concentrating so much on the puzzle that he didn't realize when Severus asked him what he was up to. After not receiving an answer he cleared his throat. Harry jumped a little before turning around to look at Severus.

Again Severus asked him the question. "What are you up to?"

"Just putting together this puzzle. Why?" said Harry as he stood up.

"Well dinners in a about thirty minutes so you can still work on it. If you like I can help you with it," said Severus.

"Alright then, you can to the top section and I'll do the bottom part because its what I've already been working on." Harry said as he sat back down again

The two working on the puzzle when Harry asked, "you like ice Hockey don't you?

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do. It's my favorite muggle sport. I played through out my school years. Including my time at Hogwarts," said Snape.

"How did you play at Hogwarts? I mean practice is kinda necessary for any sport and I have never seen or heard of Hogwarts Hockey team." Harry said as he hooked two pieces to another three piece.

"I had special permission from the headmaster to floo home on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after classes. Then on Saturdays I flooed home in late morning because that was game day." Snape said.

"How did you get special permission?" Harry said as he placed another piece.

"My father made arrangements with headmaster before I started Hogwarts. The agreement was that I could go to all my practices and games as long as I kept my grades up to passing. That was what the headmaster required. As for my dad, he was a whole different ball game. He required that I pass all my classes with As and B's. I also had to read a book a

week and write a report about it every week." Snape said as reached for piece across the table.

"Wow, sounds like your dad was strict as hell," said Harry.

"Watch the language, and, yes, he was very strict. But now, as an adult, I appreciate every bit of it." Snape said looking up at Harry.

"What time is it Prof-Severus?" Harry asked looking over at his professor.

"Its fifteen to six and time to get ready for dinner," said Severus while standing up. "We can leave the puzzle here for later. I'll tell the house elves to leave it be."

The two went back upstairs and to the dinning room. The table was again set for a meal. They sat down in the same place as for lunch and within a few minutes their meal appeared on the plates. It was fish

fillet with mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and a roll. To drink there was cranberry juice and water.

Harry licked his lips before diving in. Severus was a little more proper, but not much.

The two were eating when Snape decided to ask Harry a few questions. "So Harry which horse do you want to ride on the trail?"

"Socks I guess." Harry said while slathering his roll with butter.

"All right Socks it is then. I myself will ride smoky." Severus said taking the last bite of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Severus how long will it take me to learn to ride?" Harry asked as his plate was cleared from the table.

"I don't think it'll take you that long." Severus said as a smaller plate appeared with a chocolate brownie with rich chocolate sauce and crushed Walnuts on it.

"This is delicious," said Harry as he took a huge bite out of his own brownie.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Once your done with your brownie we'll head for the stable." Severus said as he finished off his brownie

After Harry had finished they headed out too the stable. Once inside Snape lead Harry into a small room in the back part of stable. In the room there were several racks with saddles on them. There was also a shelf with helmets on them. Then there were some hooks on the wall that held up the reins and bits.

Snape grabbed a black gray saddle off one of the racks as well as one of the reins off a hook then walked out the door and over to Socks stall. Before going in he set the stuff down and grabbed a rope. He went in caught the horse then lead him out and hooked the rope through a loop. He then showed Harry how to saddle him up.

He then went back into the room and grabbed another saddle and reins and followed the same process with smoky. Once both horses were saddle up he showed Harry how to hold the reins. Then helped him up onto the saddle. Then showed him how to steer, speed up and how to slow down. He unhooked the rope from the horse then did the same for smoky. When he was on Smoky he steered him toward the door.

Once outside he paused to wait for Harry. He set his watch to go off in twenty minutes. When Harry reached him he had him go up by his right side. Watching how Harry handled the horse Severus saw that he was doing quite well for his first time. So they started up the dirt path towards the forest.

"Your quite the natural there Harry." Severus Said as he clicked his tongue softly speeding his pace some.

Harry was very relaxed so Severus decided that now might be a good time to ask him about the Dursleys's.

"Harry would you mind telling me a little bit about the Dursleys's" Snape asked.

Harry felt his heart go cold at the question.

_Oh, God, how much does he know. Dumbledore can't have told him that much. No, all he knows is that you had to sleep in a cupboard and do all the house chores._

Harry decided that instead of answering the question he'd just change the subject.

'Sir, do you think I can go flying on my broom tomorrow ?" He asked hoping Snape would let the subject drop.

Seeing the boys obvious attempt to change the subject he answered him, "will see how things go tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Okay, how long have you been riding horses?" Harry said.

"I've been riding pretty much my whole life. After my mum died my father moved us out here because the house we had in the city was too painful for him. So I grew up in this house. And since my dad already had some horses in boarding he built the stable for them. Then when I was about three he got me my own horse." Snape said.

"Which horse was that?" Harry asked as socks walked over a small creek.

"The one your riding." Severus said just as his watch went off. Looking at it he saw that it was 7:05. Turning around he said, "come on we got to head on back."

"Already we've barely been riding fifteen minutes. Why can't we ride for at least a little longer?" Harry said in a whiny voice.

"For your information young man we have been riding for twenty minutes and in case you forgot we still have to go back which will take us another twenty minutes. So lets go." Snape said in a stern tone.

"Fine," said Harry with a scowl on his face.

"You better drop the attitude, Harry." Snape said in the same stern tone.

"What attitude?" Harry asked in an angry petulant voice.

"That attitude young man." Snape said as he neared the front of the forest

"Whatever," mumbled Harry under his breath where Snape couldn't hear.

The rest of the ride was in silence. When they got to the stable fifteen minutes later, Snape got off Smoky first then hooked him up. He then proceeded to make sure Harry was getting on all right. Going over to the side of Smoky that Harry was closest to Severus showed the young boy how to take down the saddle and reins. Then the two put the saddles back in the rack room. They each then lead their horse to one of the shower stalls and rinsed the horse off, once that was done the horses were then lead back to there stalls where each was given some fresh water.

Then both Harry and Severus headed back up to the house. Once they both reached the house Snape looked at his watch and saw that it read 7:37. So he turned to Harry and said, "go upstairs and take a shower. Then get ready for bed. I expect you in bed by 8:15."

"Yes sir," said Harry as he headed up the stairs.

He went to the bathroom filled the tub up and then took his clothes off and got in after making sure the water wasn't to hot or cold. He soaked in the water for a few minutes before reaching for the soap. He scrubbed himself down in record time. Then reached over for the Shampoo. He lathered the shampoo onto his head then rinsed it.

After soaking for a few more minutes in the relaxing water he reached for a towel that was on the tub platform and got out of the tub. Only after he'd dried off did he realize that he didn't have any pajamas to put on. Thinking quickly he tied the towel around his waist then walked over to the sink and grabbed the toothbrush that had been labeled with his name.

Once he had brushed his teeth and combed his hair he turned to pick up his clothes only to find they weren't there. Instead there was a pair blueplaid pajamas. He put them on then hung up his towel.

He then went to his room and climbed into bed. Snape came in five minutes later. Finding that Harry had listened he stood next to the boys bed.

"Its nice to see that you listened. As of right now it is 8:15 you may read if you like until 8:35 but then its lights out. Understand." Snape said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, but I don't have book to read." Harry said looking at his professor expectantly.

"Here, was all Snape said as he handed Harry a book with a read cover and gold trim. The title read "Where the Read Fern Grows" by Wilson Rawls.

"Thank you," Harry said as he opened the book the first page.

He was already done with the second chapter by the time he noticed that it was 8:30. So rather reluctantly he put the book down took off his glasses and then turned out the light and went to sleep.

Snape came into check on him at around 9:00. Seeing that the boy was indeed asleep he closed the door and left.

He went back down to the basement and ordered some tea. After he ordered the tea he went to the fire place mantle and grabbed the floo. He threw some in the flame and stuck his head in and called out Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy, who had been waiting for the call, was ready to answer when he heard his longtime friend and fellow spy for the light Severus call to him.

"Severus how are things going with Harry?" he asked getting up next to the fire.

"Very well thank you. Although he's still needs a lot of help. I'm calling about your and Draco's summer visit. I think that we had better plan to meet sometime next week. That way Harry can get used to it here and you, Draco and Narcissa can spend some time together." Severus Said.

"That sounds like a good plan to me Sev. Why don't we meet up at Hogwarts when we go to report to Dumbledore on Monday afternoon. Then after our meeting with the headmaster we can take the boys out to lunch.Lucius said in a cheerful voice.

"Hogwarts after Dumbledore on Monday it is then. I'll see you then. Oh and by the way does Draco know about Harry staying here?" Severus asked just as cheerful.

"Yeah he knows. He's actually looking forward to showing Harry the real Draco. He really hates having to act like such a jerk. He is also aware that Harry hasn't had the best life. He's hoping to help Harry overcome his past. Hopefully Harry is willing to forgive him." Lucius said with a sigh.

"I'm sure Harry will come to get along with Draco just fine. Also I think that you might be a person Harry would be more willing to talk to about his past once he gets to know you better. You'd probably be able to connect with him better than me considering your past with your father." Snape said soft voice.

"I'll do what I can to help him. I know that if there had been a person who had been through the same abuse I had I would have had an easier time talking to them. But there wasn't. So I'll be glad to help. Though your going to need to help as well as Draco. It'll have to be a team effort. Harrys going to need all the support he can get." Lucius said in a thoughtful voice.

"All right then I best be getting going to bed. I'll see you on Monday." Snape said after talking for a few more minutes.

"Well then sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite dear," said Lucius with a smirk.

"Oh shut up or do you need someone to tuck you in and look under the bed and check for monsters," said Severus with a playful glare.

"Very funny Sev," Lucius said laughing

"I'll see you on Monday," said Severus. With that final word he pulled his head out of the fire place. He then headed upstairs to his room with a smile on his face, completely forgetting his cup of tea.


	6. The real Malfoys

Author notes:

to my readers Sorry it has taken so long for me update. Life has been really hectic lately. Also before any one asks Yes Hockey is my favorite sport. My favorite Team is The Gwinnett Gladiators.

Lucius Malfoy woke up the next morning at his usual time of about five thirty. Before getting up out of bed he looked over at his wife an lovingly brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Letting her sleep he got up out of his bed and headed downstairs towards the weight room.

Once there he let out a sigh of exasperation. Draco had done it again, he'd left his hockey gear on the bench by his locker instead hanging them up like he was supposed to. He would have to give Draco a warning at breakfast this morning, he knew full well what could happen to his gear if it was left out. After putting away the gear he went up the treadmill and set it up at a jogging pace. Then using his wand he set the timer to go off in fifteen minutes. That said and done hopped on and started jogging.

Fifteen minutes later the time went off as it was supposed too. He got off and went over to the pulley. Setting at it 20 pounds he set to work. He did ten forward pulls and ten straight down. Then he repeated two more times with each exercise.

When he was done with the pulley he went up stairs to head for the shower. Once in his room he looked at the clock by his wifes bedside if read 6:05. Knowing his wife set the alarm for 6:15 he knew she and Draco would be up by the time he got out of shower.

Sure enough when he came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later he could hear his wife and his son arguing over something. Deciding to see what it was they were arguing about he went into Draco's room. What he saw did not please him in the least bit. All of Draco's hockey gear was scattered about on the floor. All the more this was his game gear, not his practice gear. Seeing it treated with such disrespect made his anger flare.

Taking a deep breath before he started he asked, "Draco Timothy What is the meaning of this? You know that your gear is expensive and this is how you treat it?"

"Dad its not that bad I can pick up and clean my gear up in just a few minutes. See I'm picking it up right now its no biggie" Draco said as he picked up his skates and put them in his closet.

"That is not the point young man. You know to put your gear away after your done using it. If I find your gear out like this again you will suffer the consequences. This is your last warning." Lucius said in his sternest voice.

With that both Narcissa and Lucius left there sons room to go to dinning room for breakfast.

About ten minutes later Draco joined them at the table. While waiting for there breakfast to arrive he decided to tell both his wife and son about the plans for his and Draco's trip to Severus's for the summer.

"Draco, I talked to Severus last night, you and I will be going out to lunch with him and Harry on Monday. Then on Tuesday we'll head on over to the manor for six weeks." Lucius said as he buttered his toast which had appeared.

"Why can't we just go over on Monday?" Draco asked. "Because he wants to give Harry sometime to meet us and get used to us before we come over any periods of long time. Also we both agree that it would be best that the four of us got to know each other." Lucius replied to his sons question.

"How is one day and a lunch going to give him time to get used to us?" Draco asked, eating his hot cereal.

"Sev is going to tell him sometime today. So Harry will have a few days to get used to the Idea." Lucius replied. "Oh. I thought we weren't leaving till next week,. not a few days from now." Draco said.

"Well dear lets see about that. You came home Tuesday evening. Wednesday you had practice and got together with some of your friends. So today is Thursday, time sure does fly doesn't." Narcissa said with affection

"Wow, I thought today was Wednesday, I guess your right mum time does fly." Draco said with a little amusement.

"Draco before we go we need to go over a few things. First off as I told you before Harry's life was not a good one as a child. Severus is finding out that it was possibly even worse than anyone could have thought. That being said there are some areas that you need to be more cautious about when we come over there." Lucius Said.

"All right Dad, I am willing to be nicer to him and even, if he'll let me, become friends Just don't think our grudges against one another will be completely gone over night. Cause its not going to happen." Draco said.

"Thats fine, but I don't want to see the two of you getting into any fist fights or any fights about whose house is better." Lucius said as he finished off his breakfast.

"I don't need to get any fights with him about whose house is better. Because I know that Slytherin is and always will be better than Gryffindor will ever be." Draco said as he walked out the Dinning room and headed for the stairs Lucius rolled his eyes and then turned to his wife to speak with her.

"So what are your plans for the summer while Draco and I are gone?" He asked her.

"Well the Mitchell Children are going to their fathers house in a America for the summer, so Holly and I plan to the beach for a few weeks." replied Narcissa as she rubbed her hand against his.

"Oh, God, Cissy, I love you so much." Lucius said looking into his wife's eyes.

"I know it is a big reason why I married you. Cissy said as she got up from the table and followed Draco up the stairs.

Watching them go Lucius decided to go his den to read for a while. He would call Sev later that afternoon.

- Meanwhile at Snape Manor.

Both Snape and Harry were in the dinning room eating a breakfast of bacon eggs and toast. When Snape decided to drop the bomb on Harry.

"Harry," he began. "I have some news for you."

"What," asked Harry, looking up from his plate. "We will be having some company for the summer. The Malfoys in fact. Both Draco and Lucius are coming over for the duration of the summer." Snape Said.

"The Malfoys! Are you crazy? Malfoy would sell me to Lord Voldemort in a second flat," said Harry look of disgust.

"First of all Malfoy is not who he is in school. Also Lucius is my very good friend and fellow spy. He won't sell you to the Dark Lord."

"Yeah right, Draco Malfoy is nothing but a spoiled brat who is always crying to his daddy if something doesn't go his way. And Lucius Malfoy is just an asshole who brought Draco into this world," Harry said in an angry tone.

"Watch that tone of yours young man," Severus said with a stern look before continuing, "and you have never met Lucius or Draco outside school or in public with the Media Buzzing around." At the look on Harry's face Severus Continued. "Do even you realize that Draco has to act that way so he doesn't compromise his fathers life."

"Fine, I see your point, but I'm telling you now that I won't be getting along with either of them. And I definitely won't become Draco's best mate. He's not sleeping in my room either," said Harry in a somewhat less angry tone but with a glare still plastered on his face. " First of all, no one said that Draco was going to be sleeping in your room. As for not getting along or becoming Draco's friend I think you might get a surprise." Severus said as his plate disappeared.

"When are they coming over then?" asked Harry.

"First were going to meet them for lunch on Monday afternoon after Lucius and I report to Dumbledore. Then they will be coming over to the Manor on Tuesday morning." Snape replied.

"Whatever," Harry said as he got up from the table and headed for the door that led outside. I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in little while."

"Put on your cloak before you go and I expect you back here by no later than eight thirty." Snape said, getting up from the table.

"How will I know what time it is when I don't have a watch." Harry asked.

"There is a watch sitting on top of the cloak shelf you can use that" said Snape.

With that Harry left the dinning room and so did Snape. Snape was in reading a book when he heard the fireplace pop. Knowing that Lucius was supposed to call that day he put down his Book and went over to the fireplace and answered his call.

"Hello Severus," Lucius said when Snape answered.

"Hello Lucius. Look I told Harry. He was none to pleased. In fact he had a little bit of a blow up." Severus said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'll bet he did, I told Draco as well and he let his thought be known about a few things himself. While he is willing to try and make friends and be nice he is going to need time to adjust as well as Harry." Lucius said.

"I know. So what time are we going to meet on Monday? I was thinking around 1:30 . Since we report to Albus at 12:00." Severus said.

"1:30 sounds good to me. Were going to the Leaky cauldron correct. Lucius replied.

"Now that our plans are finalized lets talk about something else shall we." said Severus.

"Alright. Did you know that Draco and his team won the playoffs championship this May," Lucius said with unmistakable pride. "Ah yes Draco told me all about it. I am thinking of taking Harry to one of Draco's practice this summer to see if he might be interested in playing. He has asked a lot of questions about it." said Severus.

"Sounds good to me and you know how much Draco loves to show off when ever he hits the ice. Sometime I wonder how you managed to get him so hook on that damn sport." Lucius said laughing.

"Well it is the best sport around you know." replied Severus with a grin.

The two men talked for a little while longer before getting off the fire call and getting back to their own things. Severus went back to his book and Lucius started filling out some papers for the ministry.


	7. One day at a time

t was ten minutes to eight and Harry had a slight problem. He had no clue where he was, all he knew was that he was on Snape property. He had been angry when he had left the house and didn't pay much attention to where he was going. Then all of sudden he found himself in the middle of the woods. 

'Damn, where, the heck, am I. If I don't get back to the house within ten minutes Snape will have my hide.' He thought to himself as he tried to find his way out.

He continued to wander around for another fifteen minutes before sitting down on a fallen tree from frustration. Looking around himself, he tried to figure out where he was and how to get out of the woods. After sitting for a few minutes he stood up and started walking toward what he hoped was the entrance to the woods.

Finally, after walking for twenty he was at the entrance of the woods. Letting out a sigh of relief he exited the forest and into the open area of Snape's property.

Looking down at his watch, he noticed that he was late. It read twenty minutes to nine.

'Crap, I'm in deep trouble', with that thought he ran for the house.

Snape was positively fuming. The boy was over twenty minutes late. 'He had better have a good excuse,' he thought to himself.

Deciding to check and see if the Harry was coming, he went and stood out on the back porch. Sure enough, he saw Harry running for the door.

'Oh boy, I am in knee deep trouble.' Harry thought to him self as walked up the porch.

"In the house, now," Snape said in quiet but firm voice. "You're more than half an hour late young man. You had better have a darn good explanation." Snape said in a stern voice.

"I got lost in the woods, I only went in a little ways, but every time I tried to head back I got more and more lost. I'm sorry." Harry responded.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time. The next time you go on a walk though do not go into the woods unless I am with you. Even I get lost in there and I have lived in this house for over 20 years. For now, you have two options. You can either sit down and do some homework or get the vacuum out and start your chores. Which one will it be?" said Snape in a lighter voice.

"I'll start my chores, I guess. Where is the vacuum?" Harry asked.

"Just go upstairs to the hall in which you plan to vacuum, snap your fingers while saying vacuum and it will appear," said Snape.

Harry headed up the stairs and got started on his chores while Severus went to his lab to work on a potion.

Two hours later Harry was done with all of his chores. He went into his room, pulled out his books, and got started on his homework. He decided that he would start on his transfiguration homework first. Looking up at the clock he saw that it read, 11:00, so he decided to he'd work on his homework until 12:15.

Meanwhile with Severus.

"Damn it, another potion gone bad." said Severus.

He had been working on a new potion for the last two hours without the least bit of success. Now he was getting frustrated, deciding he had better just take a break before punched hole into his table he put away his ingredients and went upstairs to his room.

On his way to his room, he saw Harry in his room with his homework out. Glad too see that the boy had vacuumed the hall. He went into his room and lay down on his bed for a moment before deciding too get a CD to calm his nerves while he waited for lunch.

What he saw in the entertainment room surprised him. All the windows were cleaned and sparkling. The blankets in the corner were all folded and put away. The coffee table had been cleared of all its clutter of magazines and replace with a small vase with flowers. Every inch of the floor with exception of where the furniture was vacuumed.

Going over to the CD collection, he got another surprise. The CD holders had all been dusted as well as the film holders.

Forgetting about picking out a CD, he went to Harry's room. Knocking on the door when he arrived at his door.

"Come in," said, Harry wrote an answer to one of the questions.

Hearing the boy's response Severus walked in. Seeing that the boy was just about done with his homework for the day he sat on his bed and waited for him too finish putting his books away.

'Wonder what's up with him' thought Harry as he finished putting the last of his papers away.

"Harry, come here a minute I want to talk to you." said Severus "I noticed when I went into the entertainment room you had cleaned more than just the windows. Why is that?"

"How do you know that it was me that cleaned the room and not some of the house elves?" Harry asked.

"I know the house elves schedule, they only clean that room twice a week. The rest of the time, I'm the one who cleans up in there. Today is not one of the days in which they clean that room. That's not until Sunday afternoon. So again I ask why did you go through all the trouble?" Severus said.

"Because I felt like it. Plus I didn't want you thinking that I screwed up on cleaning like in potions, which you always find time to point out too me in class. I did it so you couldn't make some snide remark about my cleaning skills, because, Merlin knows, I can clean," Harry said the last part harshly flashing back briefly to his time at the Dursley's

"Well you did a very good job on the chores. I'm proud of you. You went the extra mile. That is something to make any guardian proud" Severus said with a sincere smile.

With tears welling in his eyes a little Harry said, "I went the extra mile with the Dursleys and they were never proud of me."

"The Dursleys should have been proud of you. Just like any parent would of their child, Severus replied. "How about we head down to the dinning room and have some lunch. Then you can come with me to my lab and help in making this new potion I'm working on," he said, changing the subject.

"Alright," said Harry, "Whats for lunch?"

"We'll see when we get there." replied Severus as he headed out the door with Harry in tow.

The two were just sitting down when their lunch arrived. It was a simple meal compared to all the other meals they had, had thus far: a sandwich cut diagonally and a salad. To drink was tea, pumpkin juice, or milk.

They both ate in silence until the end of the meal. When Harry decided to ask Snape what potion he was trying to come up with.

"what type of potion are you inventing?" he asked as his lunch plate disappeared

â€œ A history potion, it will let the drinker experience a period in time. So far I haven't been able to get past a couple of seconds in time." Severus replied as he and Harry walked downstairs to the basement.

"What are you going to use it for?" asked Harry

"Dumbledore, wants it for the history classes at Hogwarts. He wants to see if it might make the class a little more interesting." said Snape as he set up the cauldron and ingredients

"That would be good, professor Binns is extremely boring." said Harry.

The two set to work with Harry chopping ingredients and Severus directing him on which ones to put in the cauldron. Little did Harry realize that he was learning about different potions. Ones that he had failed to understand previously.

An hour later Severus saw that he wasn't going to make anymore progress until he bought or grew a few more ingredients. While the two had made much progress it still didn't achieve its full potential.

"Thats as far as were going to get go Harry. At least until I can get my hands on some of some oak branch leaves and some flowery wood." said Severus.

"Why do you need those items pacifically? Why can't you substitute them for something else?" Harry asked walking up the stairs

"When your first trying to invent a potion you never substitute the ingredients. After you've gotten it down to the core then you can experiment. Otherwise you don't know what ingredients are causing what happenings." replied Severus.

"Oh. When can you get them?" Harry asked.

"Either I can grow them and wait a few weeks or I can go to the apothecary. Both will take at least two weeks." said Severus.

Severus looked at his watch, it read 3:30. Figuring Harry might like to go flying for a while he told him to go get his broom.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was in his room in nothing flat. Once back downstairs he could barely conceal his glee. Severus was waiting for him his own broom in hand.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked Harry.

Harry just nodded his head excitedly.

"Lets go then." Severus said as he walked outside.

As soon as Harry was outside he kicked off the ground and was airborne. Snape had brought out his snitch and let it loose before kicking off the ground himself.

Harry, after seeing the snitch, went after it. He caught it in just a few swift moves. Flying back over to Severus, who was floating around, he handed him the snitch and told him "lets see if you can get the snitch that fast and in few moves than that."

"Alright I will. Hand over the snitch." said Severus.

Harry handed him the snitch and flew a little ways back to give him some room. Severus released the snitch and went after it. With one swift spin and a flip he caught it within mere seconds.

Harry could only stare in awe. "How did you do that? That was awesome." he said flying over to Severus.

"Through many years of experience and years of perfecting it." Replied Severus as he pocketed the snitch.

"Can you do any more tricks like that?" Harry asked as he flew around in a slow circle around Snape.

"Yes, but I don't think it's a great idea to show you. They're rather dangerous and I don't want to risk you trying them. Then having some accident and breaking your neck." said Severus.

"Just a few, please. Maybe you could show me some of the less dangerous ones. I promise I won't try them." Harry pleaded.

"Fine, I will show you one more trick. But I have to have your word that you will not, no matter what happens ever, ever try this trick without my supervision," said Severus in very intent voice.

"Yes, sir, I promise." Harry replied.

"Alright then. Here it goes." Said Severus as he flew up in the air about fifteen more feet.

He flew around in a slow circle rapidly speeding up. Then he smoothly turned his broom to the right. Still going at the rapid pace he swung his left leg over with is right and hung himself upside down. Finally with one hand on either side of a leg he began spinning the broom like a drill while making it do repeated cart wheels at around sixty miles an hour.

Harry was completely awestruck. He had never seen someone be able to pull off a trick like that. Much less at the speed Severus did.

Slowing down enough to fly down to where Harry was, Severus swung leg in the right position and flew down to a shocked Harry.

"That was awesome!" Harry exclaimed flying over to meet him the half way.

"Thank-you," said Severus before getting serious. "I had better not see you doing that kind of stunt. Ever. Now we have to head into the house soon so I would suggest that you fly a few laps or whatever in the quidipitch pitch."

"I promise. I won't ever try the stunt." said Harry as he flew to the pitch began to fly laps around the pitch.

"You had better not." said Severus as he joined up next to Harry to start doing laps with him.

"I'll race you." said Harry as they both completed their third lap.

"Fine where do we start. I'll put up a checkered flag to mark it." responded Severus to Harry challenge.

"How about at that light post that we just passed?" said Harry coming to a halt.

"You're sure that's where you want it?" asked Severus just to be sure.

"Yes, that's perfect," answered Harry.

"There it is then," said Severus as he created a checkered flag at spot Harry pointed to.

"We fly around until we get there. Then the race begins. First one to complete five laps is the winner," said Harry.

"You're on." said Severus as the two of them pulled up to the mark.

"On your mark. Get set. Go." They both shouted.

Then they were off. Harry was in the lead for the first two laps. Then Severus was able to catch up and get a head for the next lap. On the final lap they were both head to head. Leaning forward a little more Harry was able to get the leverage he need a passed Severus just enough to claim victory by a nose.

Doing the victory dance he chanted the victory song. "its mu birthday, its mu birthday. Oh yeah."

"Yeah, Yeah we can all see that you won. Congrats. But don't get to cocky. I'll beat you next time," said Severus smiling. "Right now though we need to head back to the house. There are a few things I need to get done."

"Aw, we don't have to go back in now, do we?" Pleaded Harry.

"Harry, don't start. Yes, we have to go in. So start flying down towards the House." said Severus.

"Fine." replied Harry with a pout.

Severus followed right behind him. At the door Harry opened it and went upstairs to put away his broom while Severus went the library.

Harry found him in there fifteen minutes later.

"I finished reading that book you gave me and I was wondering if you had any thing else that I can read." asked Harry.

"Just go up that spiral stair case and go to the section above me. There should be several books to your liking." replied Severus.

Harry went up to where he was directed and started looking around. When he came across the '˜E' section he found a book that looked really good. "Enders Game" it was called. Deciding on that one he went back down to the lower level where Snape was.

"What did you pick? asked Severus as he walked over carrying a book himself.

"Enders Game" answered Harry.

I never cared for that one. But my brother loved the series," said Severus.

"You have a brother?" asked Harry intrigued.

"Yes, his name is Westin and he lives about an hour from here, answered Severus.

"How come you didn't tell me about him? Is he a follower of Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"No he's not a death eater. I just never thought to tell you. If you want, maybe I can convince him to come over for lunch next week?" Severus Said as he walked out of the library with Harry closely following behind.

"I'd like that. I'm going to read my book, now." said Harry.

"Come with me then. I myself am headed to the reading room, as I like to call it." Severus said.

"Okay." Harry said, following Severus into a room two doors down and across from the library.

The room Had a small fire place a coffee table and five leather lazy boys. Each one of a different color. Red, blue, green, beige, and black. There was also a futon couch in the corner.

They each sat in a lazy boy, Severus in the green and Harry in the blue. And pulled out there books and began to read in silence. They both read their books for the rest of the evening until dinner.


	8. Draco's troubles

sat across The rest of the evening and week went by uneventfully for both Harry and Severus. Harry did his studies, everyday and tutored with Severus in Potions. He also got off his restriction from the entertainment room. Severus also made plans with his brother, Westin to come visit for a week.

Westin would be coming two weeks after Lucius and Draco arrived. He had a few meetings to attend and needed a place to bunk for the week. That and he wanted to meet Harry and get to see Draco.

Things did not go as well for the Malfoy's that week, however. 

Lucius couldn't believe it. Even after giving Draco a warning about his Hockey gear, he still left it out on the floor. 'That's it,' he thought to himself.

"Draco Timothy, get up here now!" Lucius shouted from his son's room.

'Oh crap, I'm in serious trouble,' Draco thought as he walked up the stairs to his room. 

"Yes sir," said Draco, once he walked into his room in a slightly nervous voice.

"How many times have I told you not to leave your hockey gear lying all over the floor like this?" asked Lucius in a stern voice.

"More times than I can count," answered Draco in petulantly tone of voice

"I'm giving you one last warning young man. If it happens, again you will suffer the consequences. You know how expensive this gear is. So, put the gear up and put it up after every use. Is that clear?" said Lucius firmly with his armes crossed and with a stern warning look on his face.

"Yes sir," said Draco. Who immediately began to put up his hockey gear.

"Now that you're done cleaning its time for you to do your studies. Grab your DADA, and Charms books." Lucius said, looking over at his glum looking son.

"Can't I go outside for a little while? It's a nice day out. I promise I'll come in and do my homework afterwards." Draco whined. He really didn't want to do homework right now.

"No, you may not. You will do your studies first. Then maybe we'll discuss you going outside." said Lucius yet gently.

"So it's an automatic no. That's what it's going to be." Draco snarled as he gruffly picked up his books and slammed bookchest door

"Keep up this attitude and it will be a no," said Lucius in warning along with a warning on his face.

"What attitude?' Draco asked in a sarcastically sweet voice as he stared angrily into his father's eyes arms crossed over his chest"

"Draco, I am not in the mood for this right now. Get your books, get your butt to the library, and get started. I'll join you in a minute." Lucius said, looking sternly over at his son.

Fine!" Draco yelled, as went and got his books from his shelf. "Arsehole," he mumbled under his breath.

Lucius heard what his son said under his breath. He was not at all pleased with Draco's attitude. Walking over to the boy, he grabbed him by the waist, bent him over, and gave him five hard swats on his bottom. Draco yelped as his father landed each swat.

Standing his son upright he put his hands on his son shoulders and said, "Anymore of that and you'll find yourself over my knee. Is that clear young man." Lucius said with a stern look and an equally stern look to go with the warning.

"Yes sir," Draco said, glumly looking down at the floorboards in slight shame.

"Now go to the library and get started; I'll join you in a minute." Lucius said in a gentler tone than before.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He went straight to the library without another word.

Once in the library he pulled out his DADA books and the assignment sheet with the list of reports he would be required to write over the summer. He looked over the paper trying to pick which topic to pick. Not being able to make a decision he went ahead with the first one on the list. Trolls.

'Guess I'll go with trolls," he thought to himself with a bit of excitement. He had always found Trolls to be fancinating.

Looking over the topics section on the assignment sheet; he found what chapter discussed trolls, turned there, and got started. Lucius found him in the library writing notes and reading from the textbook ten minutes later. Glad to see that his son was working diligently. He walked over, looked over his son's shoulder, and found that he was reading about the trolls for his first report.

'I should have known that boy always found those things interesting.' Lucius thought to himself as he looked over what his son was studying.

Knowing what his son was studying he went to select a book on trolls that he could read to help answer any questions his son might have. After finding the right one, he sat down across from his son and he began reading it.

Noticing that his father sat across from him with a book on trolls Draco moved some of his books out of the way to give his father some more room. Then went back to taking notes and reading the chapter.

Half an hour later Draco got out a fresh piece of parchment and started writing his report. A third of the way in his report he put down his quill and asked his dad, "What's the Trogilsh potion for?"

"I'm not quite sure, you may want to ask Severus. He probably knows and might be willing to brew it with you to show you," answered Lucius with a slight hint of curiosty himself.

"I'll ask him them," replied Draco, with conviction then went back to writing his paper.

"Dad," Draco asked a little later, "While we're visiting Severus am I gonna have some personal time with him? Or is it always going to be the four of us?" He finished in with a slight amount of worry in his voice.

"I'm not trying to sound selfish or anything. Its just that I really want a least a little bit of time with him." He added in plain tone as after thought.

"If you ask Severus to spend some personal time with just with you, I bet he will. As for whether or not it's always going to be the four of us; sometimes yes, sometimes no. Severus has asked, once Harry adjusts, for me to see if I can get him to open up about his past. When that time comes I'll need some one on one with Harry." Lucius explained setting his book down.

"What all happened to him?" asked Draco

"Severus is not sure what happened to him, but he believes that Harry was severely neglected and abused growing up." Lucius answered. Then turning an changing the subject added "You might want to hurry up and finish your report. At this rate you'll never finish your it." A few things he wasn't quite ready to speak with his son about. He also had a hunch that Harry wouldn't appreciate being talked about.

"Yes sir," said Draco. As soon as the words left his mouth, he picked up his quill and got back to work.

Thirty minutes later he finished his report. Handing it to his father, so he could look over it he began to work on his charms assignment. He didn't need to pick a topic, because he already looked over it the day previously and decide then. He had decided on fire charms.

"Draco this report is very well done." Lucius complimented his son. "Now, earlier you asked if you could go outside. You may go outside to finish your studies for today. Bring your books and quill with you." 

"Yes!" Draco shouted. He gathered his books and headed out to leave the library.

"Draco, your report comes first, then you can skate or fly. Not until I have that report though. Got that." Lucius firmly reminded his son.

"Yes sir. No Hockey or flying until after I'm done with the report." Draco answered. And with that, he left the library and went directly outside.

Lucius, who was left alone, put the book away and went to see what his wife was doing.

He found her in gym, doing her regular yoga and boxing workout. Deciding to join her, he went to the dressing rooms and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Then he headed out to join her. Narcissa, who had seen her husband come into the gym while she was getting out a yoga mat, got out an extra boxing bag and yoga mat for him to work on and with.

Lucius joined his wife about ten minutes later ready to get to work he was all pumped up and ready to go. The two of them always had a good time working out together.

Once they talked about which exercise to do first, yoga, they got started. Doing all the stretches helped to relax Lucius a great deal. Both enjoyed working out more than usual because they knew it would be a while before they could work out together again.

Meanwhile Outside with Draco.

He was doing his report when he saw his broom lying against the tree. Draco thought to himself as he tried to concentrate on his work. 'Perhaps a short fly around the gardens. Dad won't find out.' Going over these thought through his head he then scolded himself for being seduced by a broom. 'No I have to do my work first.' He thought in his head as he turned back to his report.

Forcing himself to get back to work on his assignment, he managed another six sentences before he gave in to temptation. 'Dad won't have to know that I went flying. I'll just make it a short flight then I'll get back to work,' he thought to himself as he went and grabbed his broom by the tree. Within minutes, he was launched in the air doing flips and just all around enjoying himself. He completely forgot about his assignment.

Lucius and Cissy were just about done with the gym and were putting away the benches and boxing bags. "Honey, what time is it?" Lucius asked his wife.

"11:30. Why do you have something going on?" Cissy answered her husband as she came out of the storage closet. She had slight amount curiousty as to why her husband needed the time.

"I need to check and see how Draco's doing on his paper. It's taking him an awfully long time and I want to make sure he's not having a hard time." Lucius replied as he and his wife left the gym.

Draco was still flying outside when he spotted his dad coming out of the house. "Shit, he's not supposed to come outside," he muttered to himself as he flew back in to some trees.

Lucius was shocked; he had come outside to see how Draco was coming along only to find that he wasn't even there. Deciding that perhaps he had missed his son in the house, he went back inside. 

Draco who had been watching his father from behind the tree saw his father leave his books. Knowing his dad was going into the house he decided he had better fly down and make it look like he had only left for a few minutes.  
He flew quietly downward, but on his way down, he got caught by a tree branch.

It had huge thorns on it that stuck straight into his leg. He howled in pain as the thorns stuck into his calf. Then he made the mistake of trying yank is leg free of the thorns. It did nothing expect drive them further into his leg and cause the branch to wrap around his leg driving even more thorns in.

"Ow, Dad, Dad! He knew he face," he called out to his dad. He knew he faced a punishment for running off like that but he needed help right now and he knew that.

"Dad, Dad." He cried out as the thorns drove further into his leg.

Lucius was about to walk in the house when he heard his son cry out for him. Knowing something was wrong he accioed his broom and took off for the woods.

He found Draco a few minutes later about ten feet from the ground tangled with a thorn tree. Looking at his sons leg he realized that the portion of his leg that was unclothed had a thorn branch completely embedded around his leg.

"Dad, please help me. It hurts." Draco cried out when he saw his father was near to him. He was fighting of tears that were threating to fall.

"I will, hang on." Lucius said with deep concern for his son. He looked over his son's leg and knew that he was going to have pull out the ones on the sides of his leg. The ones in front and back could be removed by magic. They were not embedded as far as the others were. 

Deciding to go ahead and remove what he could with magic first, he got his wand. "Draco, I can only get a few out with my wand the others I have to pull out by hand. They are too far embedded." Lucius said.

He cast the spell and half the thorns came out. Then before he began to pull out the rest of the thorns, he looked his son in the face and said, "Hold as still as you possibly can. This is going to hurt and there is nothing I can do about that." He said with smypathy. He had had his fair share of thorn branches.

"OK," Draco said as grabbed a hold of his dad for support. "OK, just get it over with," he tried to say without sounding to scared. Truth be told though he was scared sick.

Lucius leaned down towards the first thorn and gripped it with his forefinger and thumb before pulling it straight out.

Draco screamed as each thorn was pulled out of his leg. When all the thorns had been pulled from his leg it was a bloody mess. 

Lucius grabbed a hold of the boy in a hug, for both comfort and to help steady him. Then with his wand closed all the wounds. Now that his wounds were closed, Lucius could hold him better without hurting him. Placing the boy in front of him on his broom, he wrapped one arm securely around this torso, and used his other arm to grab his son's broom.

All things gathered up he flew the both of them to the house. He went straight to the house and then helped Draco hobble to his room.

"You stay in this room and don't think of going anywhere, young man. I am going to get you a cream to get rid of the pain. Afterwards we're going to have a serious talk about your actions." Lucius said firmly. Before exiting the room and going to the medicine cabinet in the restroom down the hall from Draco's room.

"Oh man, I really screwed it up this time." Draco said to himself quietly just before his father returned.

Lucius returned with the cream in a few minutes. He handed it to Draco who began applying it to his leg. He let out a sigh of relief. After he was done with the cream, he handed it back to his father who set it on his dresser.

Lucius was not very happy with Draco, Draco could tell by the look his father was giving him.

Lucius sat on the bed next to Draco and began talking in a very stern voice. "What were you doing flying around before your report was even halfway finished. I told you that you were to finish your paper and bring it to me before you went flying. Did I not?" Lucius lectured.

"Yes sir," Draco answered with his head turned toward the floor in pure shame at his actions.

"Look at me when I am talking to you." Lucius said, Draco looked up at his face and he continued. "Not only did you willfully disobey me you also hid when I came out there. Then you got yourself hurt by the thorn tree and dug a deeper hole for yourself. You are not going to get off lightly." said Lucius

He stood up and went to Draco's closet and gathered up his sons Street Hockey gear leaving his Ice Hockey gear behind. Draco realized what his father was about to do.

"Dad, no please not my hockey you know I can't play Ice hockey in the summer. Please don't take that away from me. Please." Draco said on his knees pleading in complete desperation.

"Dad, no you can't take my hockey from me. Its not yours. Dad please, I'm begging you not to take hockey from me!" Draco tried as one more last desperate act to keep his hockey gear.

"Draco, I will take what I please, you are in no position to be telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing. Now sit your butt on that bed and stay there until I come back." Lucius said, then went on his way to put Draco's gear in his own room where his son wouldn't have access to it. 

Once he put his son's most prized summer things in his closet he headed back to his son's room. On his way, back Cissy came up the hall. They could both hear Draco pouting in his room whining and muttering things under his breath. He was also from the sounds of it mumbling some not so nice things about his father.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, in a worried voice.

"He deliberately disobeyed me. He took off flying before his work was done and then tried to hide behind some trees when I came out there to see how he was coming along. He flew into the trees which resulted in him being caught in a thorn branch. I just took his Street Hockey gear. He won't be getting it back until after we get to Severus's place." Lucius said to his wife.

"Oh now I understand, you better go and get it done and over with then." Cissy said, in understanding, now that her husband explained the situation.

"I will, it'll probably be a little while you might want to go down stairs. I know you can't stand to hear it when its not you doing the disciplining." Lucius suggested to his wife

"I'll put a silencing charm up in the room. I about to go pack our bags. Your bags rather." With that she headed to the room.

Lucius waited until he heard her cast the spell. Once he heard the spell cast, he went to his son's room. Draco was on his bed muttering under his breath and pouting.

He looked up when he heard his door open. Lucius came in, shut the door, and sat down on an armless chair next to Draco's bed. "Why did you deliberately disobey me like that Draco?" Lucius asked Draco in a calm voice.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and at that moment found his torn shorts to be rather fascinating.

"Draco, look at me when I am speaking to you and use your voice to answer me." Lucius said sternly.

"Because," said Draco looking his father in the eye.

"Since you don't want to tell me we'll go straight to your punishment. You are here by restricted from your street hockey gear until we go to visit Harry and Severus. You will also receive a spanking," said Lucius.

"You can't be serious! You're going to take my hockey gear for five days? You can't do that!" protested Draco angrily even though he was in enough trouble as it was.

"Oh, yes, I can, and I will. Although right now if I were you I'd be more worried about my bottom than my hockey gear. Come, here, Draco Timothy." Lucius said firmly,

"Can't we talk this over like adults dad?" Draco asked a bit nervously now knowing that there was no escape now. He tried to show a calm adult look on his face but failed miserably.

Draco, you better get you butt over here or I'll bring it here myself and it will make it harder on you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours." Lucius said. He couldn't help but grinning in his mind at Draco's antics. But his face physical showed only sternness.

Draco knew what would happen if he made his dad come get him. A spanking on the bare. He didn't want that. Picking the lesser of two evils, he walked over to his father's side and stood there.

Lucius took Draco's arms and gently bent him over his lap. He then took his son's arms and pinned them to his back. In this position Draco looked liked the eleven year old boy that he was. 

Lucius lifted up his hand and brought it down hard on Draco's upturned bottom. He gave six more firm swats before he began to speak again. "Draco had you just come out and showed yourself instead of hiding in the trees you would only be getting grounded. But you chose to lie and so you're now in this position." Lucius said, pausing to address his son.

After saying that he went back to swatting the boys upturned bottom. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, Draco's held his resolve for as fast as he could. But after the swat number ten, it began waning fast. For smack number twelve, Lucius pulled his hand back as far as he could and brought it down firmly on Draco's tender sitting spot. It caused the dam to break. Draco began sobbing freely.

After ten more swats Draco's was blubbering out his 'I'm sorries and I'll never disobey you agains' while kicking his feet.

Lucius kept swatting until Draco almost kicked him, he stopped and put his leg over his son's leg to prevent him from kicking him in the face. Then he resumed spanking him. On smack twenty-seven, he felt Draco go limp. Draco had almost had as much as he could handle.

Removing his leg from his son's he lifted his knee slightly and fired the last three swats right at Draco's tender sitting spot. Then he let his hand just drop and he began rubbing comforting circles on Draco's back. He let Draco cry a little bit more and waited for him to calm down a bit before he gathered him up in his arms. He held his son for a while waiting for his tears to subside.

"Your all right, buddy, its okay." Lucius spoke comfortingly to his son.

After a few minutes Draco stop crying and was just sniffling, that's when Lucius felt it would be best to speak with him.

"Draco do you understand why you were spanked?" he asked, gently.

"Because I lied, and disobeyed you." Draco said a little tearfully, "I'm really sorry, dad." He said this with respect and a silent cry.

Lucius sat with his son for a few more minutes before getting up and saying, "All is forgiven," as he stood up with Draco at his side.

He pulled his son in to a big hug before looking at him and saying "Draco, go outside and get your books and report. Then go directly to the library. I'll meet you there. You are still going to finish that report.

Draco did as he was told and went to retrieve his books. Once he got his books he stopped in his room to get another quill and more ink before he grabbed his charms book and report. Having gathered all the things he'd need he headed for the library.

What he found there made him blush as red as a fire truck. On the chair where he was to sit was one of the cotton plushier pillows.

Seeing his son's embarrassment he said, "I took the liberty of getting you a pillow. Merlin knows you must be sore."

Then tried but failed to keep from having slight chuckle work its way out. He gained control of himself rather quickly though. No need to further emarrase Draco.

Draco didn't say a word he just sat down and began to work on his report. Lucius from him reading a book with an amused look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

To My readers: I am so sorry its taken so long to update. I've been really busy, school started and I went out of town for a few weeks. The next chapter should not take as long. Anyway enjoy. Please RR

Plus I would like give a special thanks to my Beta Reader. Potions Mistress.

Draco finished his report that night and was embarrassed again at dinner time to see the pillow he'd sat on when was he wrote his report had been put at his dinner chair too. He wasn't even that sore anymore.

Both his mum and dad laughed when he said that he didn't need it and turned bright red.

"We weren't sure if you would or not dear" his mum said trying hard not too laugh.

Draco just joined into their laughter realizing the humor in the situation. Then all three of them sat down to eat their dinner.

During dinner Lucius told Draco, "Draco, Sev's brother Westin is coming over for a week while we're there."

"Are you serious, old West is coming to visit. Man are me and Harry going to have a good time. I wonder if he still knows that hockey move." Draco said just as the food arrived

"I'm sure he does," said Lucius, "Don't slurp your noodles."

"Sorry, dad, Spaghetti is my favorite.," said Draco.

"Yes, I know. You loved it since you were a small boy." Lucius said with a nice smile.

"Mum, what are you going to do when we're gone?" asked Draco as took a sip of milk.

"Well a about a week after you leave, Ms. Hayson and I are going to the beach for a few weeks. We'll get back about week or so before you guys." Cissy replied taking a dainty bite of garlic bread.

"Sounds like fun," Draco said finishing off the last of his pasta.

"After dinner, Draco, I expect you to go up to your room and start getting ready for bed." Lucius said firmly and with a stern look.

"Yes sir, " Draco replied.

He knew the routine; anytime he got a spanking his father made him go to bed at eight as a final consequence of his actions.

"Can I still have desert?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not." Lucius replied.

They all three ate in silence until Draco decided he had had enough of the silence.

"What's going on this weekend?" he asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"You are going to continue working on your summer work. I am going to write up a report for Albus." Lucius replied as the plates cleared from the table.

" Do I have too?" Draco whined, "I mean its the weekend Dad."

"Yes, stop complaining about it. Its part of being a student." Lucius answered right back.

Three small bowls appeared in front of them.

"Yum, apple pie. My favorite." said Lucius with boy like glee.

"Oh yippee, apple pie." Draco said sarcastically in response to his father.

Apple pie wasn't exactly his favorite. He didn't dislike it, but he didn't love it either.

Cissy just watched the two of them and laughed. Both their antics were very humorous.

They ate desert in silence with Lucius occasionally making slurping noises just to annoy his son.

After everyone was finished Draco went upstairs to get ready for bed.

His parents came up fifteen minutes later to say good night. Then at eight-thirty his father came in and shut off his light.

"Harry, its time to come inside!" Severus called from the doorway of the backyard.

"Can't I have five more minutes?" Harry asked from across the yard on his broom.

"No, a storm is coming. Now get your hinny in the house." Severs answered back.

"Fine, " Harry called back.

He started heading back to the house as slowly as possible.

Severus seeing what that Harry was doing his best to stall coming in couldn't help but smile in amusement. It was a typical reaction.

"Today would be nice." Severus said when Harry was just a little ways from the house.

"I'm coming, just hold your horses." Harry said as he flew the final distance to the door.

He got off his broom and walked in the house not too pleased to be inside.

"Now what?" He asked as he put his broom in the closet and took off his shoes.

"You're young I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself with." Severus said as he walked out of the room.

_'Oh, I'm sure I can find something to do.' _Harry thought with an idea already popping in his head.

Harry waited a few minutes until he knew Snape was out of hearing range, then went and grabbed his broom. _'Since I can't go flying outside I'll just fly inside.' _He thought to himself as he mounted his broom.

Being sure to keep low to the ground and not to go to fast, he made a few practice laps around the room. Then he flew on out to the hall. Slowing down occasionally to hide behind a wall to make sure Severus wasn't coming.

He flew downstairs to the basement to check and see that Severus was in there; he was and this left Harry with the whole house. Once upstairs he picked up the pace a bit.

Deciding that he would be able to explore the house in style he went about checking out some of the room on his bedroom hallway.

There wasn't much in those rooms just guest rooms and a few other things. After looking at a few more things he went to the next hallway.

The first room was unlocked and so he decided to check it out. The first thing he noticed was the picture that was on the dresser. Walking over to he picked up and looked at it. In the picture there was a man who looked very much like Severus. A women with light brown hair and two boys. One was about one or two years old. The other looked like he was eleven or ten.

_'That must be Westin, and his mother.' _Harry thought to himself.

Gently putting the picture down he went about checking a few more things in the room. Then on the his way out he noticed a small box sitting by the bed.

He went over to it and opened it up. It contained a bunch more pictures of that same boy from the first picture. Some had him and his mother. Others were of him and his father or the two them. Further down he found pictures of a baby. A baby with solid black hair and tiny button nose.

He sat there looking at the pictures for a quite some time. That's how Snape found him at five thirty.

"I see you found West's room." Severus said in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll put the stuff away and get out." Harry said very quickly.

He then started putting away the pictures but Severus put his hand on Harry shoulder.

"Harry its okay. I'm not mad." Severus said, "I'm just surprised that you found his room."

Harry let out a small sigh.

"I decided to go checking out the rest of the house. This was the first room on this hall." said Harry a little more relaxed now that he knew he wasn't in trouble..

"Was that women in the pictures your Mum?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Severus replied pointing at the lady.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"a car accident." Severus answered, he began to put the rest of the pictures away.

Harry knew that Severus didn't want to talk about it anymore and so dropped the subject.

"What are we doing for dinner?" He asked, "I think we should do something different."

"We could watch a movie and eat dinner in the entertainment room." Severus said, "There are some tables we can set up."

"Okay," said Harry, the thought of getting to watch a movie was exciting, the Dursleys never let him watch anything.

"All right then you go get washed up and meet me in there." Severus said as he walked with Harry out the door. "Oh, and don't think I didn't know you were flying around the house."

Harry blushed a little and replied, "you didn't say I couldn't fly in the house."

Severus laughed, he hadn't been expecting that one. "No, I guess your right."

They both went there separate ways when they arrived to the right wing hallway. Harry went to his bathroom washed his hands and went to the 'E. room' as he called it. Severus wasn't in there yet and he figured he would just go and pick out a video.

He was still looking when Severus arrived.

He walked up to Harry to try and see what he was looking at. The boy was looking at the Adult section.

He steered Harry away from those videos, to the more age approximate videos.

"Your not quite old enough to watch those yet." He said.

"I'm eleven in case you forgot. Not some little kid." Harry said in a stubborn voice.

"You're still 'just a kid'. That stuff is not for young eyes." Severus responded.

"Its not like I haven't seen gruesome things before." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Severus heard him and just decided to let it go. He had a feeling it was something to do with the Dursleys.

Harry finally made a choice after looking around for ten minutes

_Flight of the Navigator_.

"This looks good," He said handing it over to Severus.

"It is." Severus said. "I was about fifteen when it came out."

"And your how old now?" Harry asked.

"I'm thirty-five" Severus replied putting the disc in.

"Oh, I thought you were in the same year as my parents." Harry said a little surprised.

"I was, in the same year as your father. Your mother was a year younger than we were. Also I just turned thirty-five and James was around six months younger than me.." Severus said. "Come over here and sit down. The movie is about to start."

"Okay. But I thought my parents had me right out of Hogwarts." Harry asked.

"Lily was a year younger than James. He went to University of Hogwarts. When Lily graduated Hogwarts, she and James got married. They both attended the University for two years. A year after Lily graduated you came along." Severus answered as he set up the tables.

He snapped his fingers and his house elf arrived

"What's can I get for you sirs?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"One medium sized pizza, half cheese, half pepperoni. Also bring some cokes with that." said Severus.

"I will back in a moment" said the house elf, with the snap of his fingers he disappeared.

Severus sat down in the chair next to Harry and set up the surround sound stereo system. While he was getting everything ready for the movie the pizza arrived along with the cokes. With the plates already being on the tables Harry served himself a slice of cheese pizza and pepperoni. The coke was already in a glass.

After getting everything put in order for the movie Severus got himself his serving of pizza and his coke. Then he dimmed the lights and the movie began.

Two hours later the show ended and both Harry and Severus were discussing it.

"That was so cool when the ship flew right above the earth and then shot back down." Harry said excitedly as he and Severus walked down the hall.

"Yes it was." Severus said, " its ten minutes to nine, you need to be getting ready for bed."

"But its Friday, you said I could stay up later on the weekends. Remember?" Harry said in protest.

" I said you need to get ready for bed. I did not say you were going to bed yet. Now go get ready for bed before I decide to make you go to bed at your usual bedtime." Severus replied.

Harry only needed to be told once. He went up to his room and grabbed his pajamas.

Severus just smiled lightly. Once he heard the water form the shower going he went to his room read for a while.

Harry got done showering around twenty minutes later and was out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. Deciding that he had nothing better to do he went to his room retrieved the new book he was reading and headed for the reading room.

That's where he found Severus, reading a potions journal. Taking up the blue recliner, as usual, he began reading.

A little while after he began reading Severus asked him, "Are you ready for monday?"

"I guess, I won't lie and say I'm thrilled or anything." Harry responded putting his book down.

"That's to be expected. I really do believe that you'll find a different Draco." Severus said, "Trust me, he and his father are not the jerks they portray."

"I'll believe it when I see it sir." Harry replied, "I'm going to bed."

"All right, I'll be up in a minute." Severus said.

Harry left the reading room and went to his room. He turned on his night stand light and turned off his ceiling light.

_'Who does he think he's fooling? Draco Malfoy, Civil.' _Harry thought, _'that'll be the day.' _These thoughts and more had just crossed his mind when Snape walked into the room.

"Nice to see that you're in bed all ready." Severus said, "I thought I'd have to fight you tooth and nail to get in bed."

"I'm the one who said I was going to bed." Harry said with a slight snarl.

"I would suggest you watch the attitude." Severus said sternly, he'd caught the snarl.

"Whatever," Harry mumbled under his breath.

Severus heard him but decided to let it go.

"Goodnight sir, " Harry said as he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

Taking that as his cue that Harry didn't want to talk anymore Severus took his leave.

Turning out the nightstand light he said in a soft tone, "Night Harry,"

He closed the boy's door and went down to his own room. There wasn't much else to do but go to bed.

He did just that.

One last thing, I couldn't think of a chapter name for this one. if any of you guys have any suggestions please tell me.

………………..


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the weekend passed by without problems for both households. Harry managed to stay out trouble, only getting a few stern looks from his guardian. Draco too, stayed out of trouble. He wasn't stupid enough to push his father.

Monday morning Severus woke up at around six. He went to check on Harry and found the boy still sleeping soundly, deciding to give the boy more time to sleep he headed for the shower.

He went back to his room and picked out his outfit for the day, a pair of semi-new jeans and a blue button down shirt. Having made his selection he went to the bathroom and started the shower. Taking a good look at himself in the mirror he thought to himself, '_I need a hair cut.' _

Making a mental note to get a haircut sometime he took his shower. He was out in less than twenty minutes.

After getting dressed and having a cup of coffee he went up to wake Harry.

He turned on the lights and said, "it's time to wake up sleepy head."

"Go, way," Harry mumbled pulling the covers around himself tighter.

"I can't do that, get up." Severus said walking over to the bed and pulling the covers right off the boy.

"Leave me alone, its too early to get up." Harry responded to his covers being taken from him.

"You leave me no choice then." Severus said in a mockingly stern voice.

He waved his wand, said a spell and a small bucket of ice appeared. Walking over to the bed with the bucket in hand he dumped its contents right over Harry.

This immediately got him out of bed.

"**YIKES, **what was that for?" Harry yelped jumping out of bed.

"Good, now that your up, go take a shower and get ready for the day. We have plans in case you forgot." Severus said not the least bit sorry.

"Fine, but can't you at least say your sorry," Harry said walking over to the closet.

"No, I can't, because I'm not sorry." Severus replied, walking out the door, "when you're done getting dressed meet me in the dinning room for breakfast. If I am not in there just wait for me."

Once he left Harry pulled out his clothes, a pair of jean shorts, and a red shirt. Then went to his bathroom to take a shower.

Downstairs Severus was talking with his house elf, Terly.

"Terly I would like a simple breakfast today. Porridge for Harry and some fruit for him as well. I'll take some lightly buttered toast with scrambled eggs." Severus told her not unkindly.

"Yes sir," She said with a snap.

A few minutes later Harry came down and took a seat next to Severus at the head of the table. Even after a shower he still looked half asleep.

"What's for breakfast?" Harry asked rubbing his eye with his finger.

"You're having hot cereal and fruit. I'm having toast and eggs." Severus answered. He smirked at Harry's actions; he was making himself look very young.

Harry wasn't in the mood to argue about why he didn't get any eggs. Besides he liked the porridge, it usually came lightly flavored of raspberry. He was tired, more so than usual. Deciding it was just nerves he blew it off.

Less than five minutes the plates arrived. It smelled delicious, and Harry dug right in.

"Here's the plan for the day. After breakfast I would suggest you pick out a book if you don't have one to read. Also pick out a CD to listen to." Severus said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"We can't apparate to Hogwarts during holidays, so we're going to drive down to the train station, which is about forty minutes from here. Then we are going to take a train down to Hogwarts. It's going to take a good three hours to get there." Severus answered.

"I thought trains didn't go Hogwarts." Harry stated confused as to how a train was going to take them to the school.

"We are going to take the Wizardly travel train." said Severus. "It's a wizard train line. It'll take us directly to the Hogwarts station."

"Oh, and were going to be on a train for two hours?" Harry said, "when we go from kings cross it takes all day."

" The Hogwarts express only goes so fast. The train were going to be taking is about thirty five Kilometers faster that the what you take to school." Severus said. "Hurry up with your breakfast we best be hitting the road soon."

Harry finished off his breakfast a little after the conversation. He heeded Snape's advice and went up stairs to pick out a book and CD. He picked out "Ender's Shadow" another view on the story of "Ender's Game" Having picked out a book he set about selecting a CD. He eventually chose "Room on Fire" by the The Strokes.

Severus went up to his room and fire called Lucius.

Lucius had just been about to call him and was surprised to see his head appear in the fireplace.

"I was going to call you in a minute. Seems like you beat me to it though." Lucius said.

"I always was faster than you." Severus said with a grin.

"You wait and see. One of these days I'll beat you at a race." Lucius said with a chuckle. "Is Harry ready for the day?"

"Yes, he is upstairs selecting a book and CD for the trip." Severus answered. "We have a long road ahead of us."

"Same here, Draco is still eating breakfast. When he's done cleaning up and all we'll be on our way. We're taking the car to Hogsmeade then a carriage to the school." Lucius said. "How about you guys?"

"We'll be taking my car to the station then the train the rest of the way." Severus told him.

In the background from Severus's side they could hear Harry yelling. "I picked out a book and CD. What do you want me to do next?"

"Hang on a sec." Severus told to Lucius.

He pulled his out of the fireplace and out of his room.

"Go get your shoes on and wait for me in the mud room. I'll be there in a few minutes." Severus told Harry sending him on his way. "And be sure to put a light jacket on!"

"Sorry about that," Severus apologized to Lucius.

"Quite all right. Draco does the same thing. Anyway, I guess I'll see you in a little while." Lucius said.

"You to," Severus said, "bye,"

After getting done talking to Lucius he went down to the mud room where he found Harry waiting for him. The boy looked a bit pale but other that perfectly normal. He was getting a little concerned now, the boy had looked a little pale at breakfast this morning.

_'perhaps he didn't sleep well last night._' He thought to himself.

"Finally, what took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages." Harry said in a whinny voice fit for a five year old.

"I had to finish a call with Lucius." Severus responded firm voice. " You have only been down here for five minutes now stop that whining.

He opened the door and went to the garage. Inside the garage was a Cherokee jeep. It was a light blue color and had leather seats.

Snape went and got in on the drivers side and Harry got in on the passenger side.

"You can drive?" Harry asked a little surprised.

"Yes, I had a muggle father in case you forgot." Severus said starting the ignition.

Harry just put his head phones on and opened up his book. Severus turned on the radio to a classic rock station.

"Draco are you ready yet?" Lucius asked coming up to Draco's room.

He had been waiting for a while now and they needed to get a move on if they wanted to beat traffic.

"I'm ready, let's go." Draco said coming out of his room.

"It's about time. Do you have everything you need for the road? We won't be stopping along the way." said his father.

"Yes father." Draco said sarcastically

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants, Why don't you go and start the car I'll join you in a minute." Lucius said with a grin.

"Okay, would you like me to drive as well? " Draco asked taking the keys and looking like perfectly well behaved child even though he knew his father wouldn't let him drive. It didn't hurt to try.

"No, just start it please." Lucius answered said in a mock stern voice trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Yes Ma'am" Draco said walking out the door.

"It's sir," Lucius said watching his son leave.

"Cissy, We're leaving. We'll see you in a while." Lucius shouted from the staircase.

"Have a good time." Cissy shouted back.

Lucius after saying good bye to his wife went out to the car, Where he found Draco in the car listening to some music on the radio.

He opened the door to the drive seat and jumped in.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep," Draco.

Lucius put on his seat belt and pulled out of the driveway and they were on their way.

They were a little ways off when Lucius decided to strike up a conversation.

"Do you know what you're going to order for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron?" He asked.

"I am not sure, probably either their seafood pesto pasta or the grilled chicken sandwich. How about you?" Draco answered.

"I'm thinking about getting the broiled pork chop and a salad." Lucius answered

"What do you think Harry and Severus are going to order?" Draco asked.

"Harry I can't say, but Severus will more than likely get the roast beef sandwich." Lucius replied.

"He always gets that." said Draco turning the station.

"What's going on with You Know Who?" He asked turning down the radio slightly and looking at his father with a serious look.

"Not much is new is going on." Lucius said, "That is all I can tell you"

"What do you want to do when we get to Severus's house?" Lucius asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Play a nice game of one on one with him." Draco said smiling, "Perhaps you and Harry can join us."

"Perhaps," Lucius said.

Draco got out his portable electronic Hockey game and started to play. Lucius could hear the goals and penalties.

"You know for such a small game that thing sure is loud." Lucius said. "I don't know what Westin was thinking when he got it for you."

"He was thinking I would like it for my birthday." Draco said scoring a goal.

"That man doesn't spend enough time in the Wizarding world sometimes." Lucius said laughing.

"What do you expect dad? He is a MUGGLE Pediatrician" Draco commented back.

"Yes I know," Lucius replied chuckling.

Draco plugged in the head phones to his game and put them in his ears. Lucius turned the radio station to a nice soft rock channel.

"Do you have everything you'll need for the train ride?" Severus asked as he and Harry walked into the train station.

"Yes dammit, now stop asking me. You've already asked me three times." Harry snarled.

He wasn't feeling well and Snape was really getting on his nerves.

"You had better watch that tone and language." Snape in his firm tone.

Harry didn't say anything he just walked to the bench by the door and sat down. Severus went to the booth and bought two tickets.

"We have about thirty minutes before our train leaves. Do you want anything before we board." Severus asked.

"Just a bottle of water." Harry said getting up.

"You sure that's all." Severus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Harry sounding a little tired.

Severus went to the vending machine and got a bottle of water for Harry and a granola bar and some juice for himself. He was trying to figure out why Harry was having the attitude. _'I'll have to keep my eye out for any changes.'_

"Thanks," Harry said as he was handed his bottle of water.

Both Harry and Severus walked down to the trains and sat on bench just outside entrance six.

Severus looked at his watch then said to Harry, "come on we board in ten minutes."

Harry got up and followed Snape's lead down the entryway. They stopped halfway down, Severus looked around grabbed Harry by the shoulder and walked through the wall. The two walked through an archway which lead them to a white train.

"Come on their starting to board." Severus said.

Harry walked up past Severus and to the train entry door. He stepped up and went down the capartment hall looking for an empty one. It didn't take long for him to find one on the right of the hall three cabinets down.

He walked in and sat down on the bench, and plugging up the headphones, laid down on the bench and drifted off too sleep. Severus found him not fifteen minutes later.

Severus was getting a little more concerned now. Harry hadn't been looking real well all day and now to see him sleeping in the middle of the day as if he hadn't slept good that night.

He hung up his jacket then walked over too Harry and felt his forehead; it was a little warm but nothing horrible.

Deciding to let the boy rest for the train ride he sat down on the bench across from him. He got out a book and set to reading for the entire trip.

They arrived at Hogwarts about two and a half hours later.

"Harry wake up, were here." Severus said softly shaking the boy.

Harry sat up looked around then stood up and yawned.

"Ready," Severus asked putting his jacket on.

"Yeah" Harry said feeling a little better after taking a nap.

They walked off the train and headed toward the castle. Harry was only too glad to see it again. He was home. Severus opened up the gates and he walked in Harry close behind him.

A few minutes later they were in the school waiting outside the Gargoyle that lead too Dumbledore's office.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry asked.

"The Malfoys" replied Snape.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Harry said unpleasantly.

"Trust me your going to be surprised." was all Severus said.

Draco and Lucius Malfoy arrived not fifteen minutes later.

"Sev," Lucius called from down the corridor.

"Lucius, good to see you." replied Severus.

"Hey Draco, " Severus said looking at the blond boy.

"Hey Sev," Draco said.

"Harry come here, I want to introduce you." Severus said to Harry who was standing against the wall with his arms folded.

He walked over and stood next to Severus.

"Harry I would like you to meet the true Malfoys." Severus said.

"Nice to meet you under better circumstances." Lucius said putting out his hand.

"You too," Harry said and shook his hand.

"Hi Harry," Draco said.

"Hi Mal... Draco." Harry said.

"Good afternoon to you gentlemen," said a familiar voice behind them.

They turned around to see none other that Albus Dumbledore.

"Lucius, Severus you may come up now. " He said.

"We are right behind you." Severus said walking next to Lucius with the headmaster.

The three of them disappeared and left Draco and Harry to themselves.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in school" Draco said immediately after the adults disappeared up the spiral staircase.

"You can cut the act now, Draco." Harry said. "They aren't here to make sure your being a good little boy."

"It's not an act." Draco said lightly.

"Bull shit," Harry snarled.

He walked up the blue eyed boy and pushed with all the force he could muster.

"What the hell!" Draco Yelled.

Draco got up from the ground walked up to Harry and pushed him right back.

It was on now, Harry grabbed Draco by the wrist and threw a few punches at his stomach. Draco kneed him in the chest. Both backed off the other for a few seconds then were right back at it.

Their scuffle had gone to the floor and was now a wrestling match.

"That ones for insulting Ron." Harry yelled banging the other boys arm.

"You better get the hell off of me Potter or I'll" Draco said not being able to finish his sentence.

"You will do nothing," Severus said as he lifted Harry off him.

Lucius quickly picked Draco up and held him in front of him. Severus did the same with Harry.

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked both boys in a firmly.

"None of your damn business," Harry snapped not taking his eyes away from Draco.

"Harrison James Potter, you do not speak to adults with such disrespect." Severus said sternly. He turned the angry boy around slightly and swatted his backside six times in rapid succession.

Harry was mortified. Severus was spanking him right in front of the Malfoys!

"Now apologize to Mr. Malfoy." Severus said turning Harry around to face him.

"Sorry," Harry said flushing in embarrasement. The humiliation was almost unbearable. First he was spanked right front of the man then he was forced to apologize.

"Apology accepted." Lucius said.

"What happened out here?" Severus asked authoritively in the voice he used more during the school year than any other time.

"Isn't that obvious. We were having a row. That's all." Draco said turning slightly and covering his bottom inconspicuously.

"You better watch it. You in enough trouble as it is already young man." Lucius said firmly.

"Dad it's the truth! You and Severus saw! It was just a fight!" Draco snapped before he could stop himself.

Lucius wasted no time grabbing the boy's arm and giving him a few well deserved swats.

Draco, like Harry was extremely embarrassed to have watchers.

"Sir that's all it was a fight to blow off some steam." Harry said to Severus earnestly.

"Dad, Severus please don't ask anymore about it. Its between me and Harry. If you have to punish us do it here before we leave," Draco said.

He knew full well the reason behind their fight. They had both needed some good pay back. It was something Draco had expected and he knew that now that the anger was out of their systems they could start a friendship on much easier terms. The only thing he couldn't wait for was to be punished. He was positive Harry was feeling the same way he was.

"All right we won't ask any questions if the two of you promise not to fight anymore." Severus said.

"Yes sir," both boys said.

"Draco, Lucius we'll see you in a minute." Severus said using his wand to make a small room in the corridor

Inside the room was a chair and a table.

Severus sat down on the chair and called Harry too him. Harry walked over slowly and, as was too be expected, was pulled over the man's knees.

Severus didn't stop and lecture like he usually did, just started swatting. He knew full and well there was no reason to lecture and he wasn't going to waste his breathe. Harry knew why he was being spanked and didn't need to be told. He wanted to get it done and over with as soon as possible.

Harry was crying a little bit after he was done. He had only given the boy twelve swats. Severus had taken it light on him because Draco and he had stood up for each other in a way. It was for this reason he didn't do the normal twenty five. He picked the boy up from his lap and held him close for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Harry said standing.

"Your slate is clean." Severus said hugging the boy. He could feel the boy had a fever when his forehead leaned againist his chest.

Lucius was in his own room holding Draco close to him, also.

"Draco you have to learn to control yourself." Lucius said a calmly.

"I know, M' sorry" Draco said leaning in to his fathers chest seeking out comfort.

"I know you're sorry, come on now, wipe away those tears. I am not mad." Lucius said comfortingly.

"Okay." Draco said sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"You ready?" Lucius asked getting ready to remove the compartment.

"Yes sir," Draco said wiping his eyes one last time.

Lucius removed the room and saw that Severus had Harry in a small hug in the corridor.

He pushed Draco while Severus pushed Harry.

"I'm sorry," both boys said at the same time.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said putting his hand out.

"So am I," Draco said shaking Harry's hand.

"Now that apologies have been exchanged let's go get something to eat." Lucius said. "I'm starving."

Severus and Draco laughed while Harry grinned a little.


	11. Chapter 11

To my readers, I am so sorry for my long lapse in writing my story guardianship. I had some serious family issues I was also elected palimentarin for my School Club HOSA so I became very busy with that as well. I also graduated High school and have been extremely busy with college. I do hope to be able to continue my story very soon in the next few weeks hopefully.

Thanks to all you who have stood by my story even after two years it means so much to me and you guys are the reason I want to try and finish this story


	12. Revelations

Harry, Severus, Lucius and Draco made their way to the back of the restaurant and sat down at the booth the waitress showed them too. All four opened up their menus and began debating what to order. Harry was looking around in the chicken section, Severus in the steak, Draco in the pasta, and Lucius in the fish department.

"Finding anything you like Harry?" Severus asked glancing over at Harry.

"Yes, sir, only I'm not sure if you will let me get what I want because it looks kind of expensive?" Harry replied looking down at the menu.

"What is it and how much is it?" Severus asked looking at Harry's menu.

"It's the grilled rosemary chicken with rice and vegetables. It's 12 Galleons." Harry said pointing to the item.

"You have excellent tastes Mr. Potter, that there is a personal favorite of mine." Lucius commented on hearing what Harry wanted.

"It is?" Harry asked him, "Severus if it's too expensive I can order something else sir."

"Harry it is not too much it is actually well price and very reasonable so go ahead and order." Severus replied looking back down to his menu.

'Yes indeed it is." Lucius answered Harry. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"Dad," Draco asked looking at his father, "I am going to order the Spinach ravioli in Alfredo sauce."

"That's fine Draco," Lucius replied.

"I think I'm going to go with the Rib eye." Severus stated putting down his menu.

"I'm still debating between the Tilapia and Salmon." Lucius commented still looking at his menu. "I think I'm going to go with the Tilapia."

The waitress came by and delivered there drinks and took their orders before leaving once more. All four sat in silence for a few minutes; Lucius and Severus not having a lot to talk about at the moment and Draco and Harry not sure what to talk about. Finally Draco broke the silence and asked Harry a question.

"So, Harry? What do you think of Professor Binns?" Draco asked Harry.

"That's an easy question to answer," Harry replied closing his eyes and pretending to snore softly.

"No it's more like this," Draco responded, closing and snoring loudly.

Harry laughed a little before asking Draco, "What was your favorite class?"

"Mine was DADA." Draco answered, "What was yours?"

"I liked transfiguration." Harry replied.

"Yeah that's pretty cool too." Draco stated. "So Harry do you know anything about Hockey?"

"Not much all I know are you play it on ice and that it involves a puck. Other than that I don't know much." Harry answered looking over the table at Draco.

"I'm going to have to teach you more about it over the summer. It's awesome. I think you will like it it's similar to quiddictch with speed and what not." Draco replied talking excitedly.

"I'd like to learn more about it." Harry responded.

At that time the food arrived at the table. The waitress put the chicken in front of Harry, the Ravioli in front of Draco, the steak in front of Severus and the tilapia in front of Lucius. They all looked at their plates, sniffed and took out their silverware and began to dig in.

"This is so good." Harry stated between bites.

"I told you it was good." Lucius commented back.

No one said anything for a minute or two. All were enjoying their meals when Harry suddenly began to feel a little sick to his stomach and then a pain began to spread throughout his abdomen. He decided to try and ignore it for a few minutes but then the pain began to increase tenfold and was mainly centered on his right side. Know he wasn't going to be able to make it without vomiting much longer he pushed Severus trying to get him to let him out of the booth.

Severus understanding the message slid out of his seat to let Harry out in the alley.

Harry got out before looking at Severus again.

"I don't feel good." He told Severus before throwing up violently on the floor.

Harry almost fell the floor before Severus caught him in his arms.

"M' sorry, didn't mean to." Harry said before throwing up some more and passing out in Severus's arms.

"It's ok Harry," Severus whispered into the boys' ear carrying him to the nearest fire place.

Lucius and Draco were following directly behind Severus. At the fire place Severus asked Lucius to help him by standing in the fireplace with him so he could call out St. Mungo. Lucius and Draco stepped in followed by Severus with Harry in his arms.

"St. Mungo's" Lucius shouted throwing floo powder on the fireplace floor.

A few seconds later all four of them tumbled out of the fireplace and in St. Mungo's lobby.

Severus rushed to the desk and stated in a panicked voice. "My nephew needs to be seen he passed out after vomiting violently twice a few minutes ago."

The lady at the front desk wasted no time contacting a nurse and a bed. Harry finally roused from unconsciousness wondering where he was before noticing the severe pain in his side. He couldn't help the cry of pain he let out. Severus held him a little tighter before placing him on the bed and holding his hand while the nurse walked him down the hall and into a room.

Harry tried to keep the pain to himself and keep quiet on the ride to the room. However a new pain began to form in his abdomen. It was an intense throbbing and fierce burning. He began to cry and howl from the intensity of the pain in his abdomen.

The Doctor arrived and immediately began pressing and checking Harrys abdomen. He lifted up his shirt and lowered his pants a little. He took one look at Harry's skin and knew what the problem was.

"Sir, Harry is going to need to have and operation right now. He has acute appendicitis and from the looks of it they are going to burst minute." The doctor told Severus. "I need an operating room made available right now and I will also need a nurse in room 182."

"Is he going to be ok?" Severus asked looking a little pale.

"He should be alright after we get him in surgery. I'm sorry to rush out like this but I to prepare myself for the operation. The nurse will be in a few minutes to take him to the operating room." The doctor said leaving.

"Harry," they are going to take you to have an operation to take away your pain okay." Severus told the weeping boy on the hospital gurney.

"It hurts so bad," Harry cried out.

"I know, I'm sorry it hurts so much, the doctor is going to help make the pain go away." Severus answered brushing the hairs away from the boys face.

Not a minute later two nurses arrive, a girl and a guy. The guy nurse cast a spell and Harrys clothes were replace with gown. Then each one took one end of the gurney and pushed Harry out the door into the hallway.

"Sir, if you have anybody waiting in the lobby you can go get them and come back down this hallway and wait in the patient waiting room three doors down from this room on the left." The guy nurse told Severus pointing in the direction of the waiting room.

"Thank you," Severus said squeezing Harrys hand one more time before the two wheeled him away.

Severus took a deep breath trying get his breathing in control and having a full out panic attack.

'_Oh my gosh, I can't believe Harry is so sick right now. How could I have missed this?' He thought to _himself for a few minutes before leaving the room to go get Lucius and Draco from the lobby.

Lucius and Draco were sitting in the Lobby room chairs when Severus found them a few minutes later.

"Lucius, Draco we are allowed to sit in the waiting room down the hall." Severus stated feeling a little numb.

Lucius and Draco followed him out the door and down the hall to the waiting room. The waiting room was small but had a television and a few couches. Lucius and Draco took a seat across from Severus.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Lucius asked looking at his best friends face.

"He is in surgery right now having his appendix removed." Severus replied puttinis face in his hands.

Lucius seeing something was wrong with Severus asked Draco to go to the other side of the room before putting a silencing charm around him and Severus.

"Severus, what wrong?" Lucius asked his friend.

"How could I have not noticed this?" Severus said rubbing his hands through his hair repeatedly.

"Severus, now you listen to me. You couldn't have known about this, these kinds of things just happen. This is not your fault." Lucius stated looking Severus directly in the eye.

Severus stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs. "I SHOULD HAVE SEEN SOMETHING, SHOULD HAVE CHECKED HIM OR SOMETHING BUT I DIDN'T LUCIUS. HE COULD HAVE DIED IF I DIDN'T GET HIM HERE SOON ENOUGH."

Lucius stood up and put his hands on Severus shoulders shaking the man before him.

"Severus, there was nothing you could do. This was something none of us could have prevented. You did exactly what you needed too. Harry is here in the hospital and he is going to be fine after his recovery." Lucius stated looking straight at Severus's face.

Severus closed his eyes once and then sat back down.

"He was in so much pain Lucius. He was just weeping with pain. I couldn't stand seeing my boy like that." Severus said tears flooding his eyes.

"Welcome to fatherhood Severus." Lucius sitting next to him on the couch.

"But I'm not his father," Severus replied looking at Lucius.

"Are you sure about that Severus? You just referred the Harry as your boy." Lucius said, "I don't know about you but it sounds like you already consider Harry your son."

Severus thought about it for a minute and then began to look back at all the memories he and Harry had made over the past week, the horseback riding, reading books together, racing on broom, all things his father had done with him when he was Harry's age. A smile began to spread across his face when he came to a sudden realization. Harry was his son.

He looked at Lucius and stated simply. "Harry is my son."

Lucius smiled back and clapped him on the back. Severus sat there for a few minutes in complete awe at the new feeling.

"I told you Severus, Harry is your boy."Lucius said.

"Lucius, I think I want to adopt Harry." Severus told Lucius.

"I figured you would say that. I think you should talk to Harry and find out what he thinks." Lucius replied, "I think he would love to have you as a father."

"You really think so?" Severus asked Lucius.

"Yes I really do," Lucius said looking at Severus.

Lucius and Severus sat in silence for a few minutes before Lucius took down the silencing charm.

"Draco you can come back over here son." Lucius told Draco.

Draco walked back over this his father and God father and sat down next to his dad before picking up a magazine entitled _Young Wizard Today._

Lucius and Severus sat in silence both thinking about Severus's revelation. Lucius was thinking on terms of the process Severus need to take in order to adopt Harry. Severus was thinking about how he was going to bring up the subject to Harry.

A few minutes later Draco began to laugh at something he read in the magazine.

"What is so funny?" Lucius asked him.

"This article, the one guy was trying to ride a bike on his broom in midair in the middle of a quidditch arena. He got stuck in one of the rings." Draco replied laughing and showing Lucius the picture.

Lucius took one look at the picture and began laughing along with his son. He took the magazine from Draco for one minute to show Severus too. Severus also began laughing.

"We have to save this to show to Harry." Draco said grinning.

"Yes we do, he's going to love it." Severus said laughing some more.

Right as Severus finished laughing the male nurse who had helped take Harry to the operating room came in the room.

"Sir," he said looking at Severus. "My name is Kyle Anthony; I'm the nurse who is going to be overseeing most of Harrys post op care."

"Is Harry out of Surgery?" Severus asked immediately getting serious forgetting about the picture he just saw.

"Not yet but he will be out in about thirty minutes." Kyle said, "The doctor was able to get to his appendices just in the nick of time. Harry will need to be in the hospital for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow as well."

"That is fine Harry can take all the time he needs to heal." Severus replied giving a sigh of relief.

"The doctor should be here in few minutes to update you on Harry as they get ready to bring into the recovery unit. He will stay there for a few minutes then you guys can come see him." Kyle stated looking at Severus, Lucius and Draco.

"Thank you very much Kyle," Severus said putting his hand out to shake out his hand.

"You are very welcome sir. I will see you in a little while." Kyle replied shaking Severus hand and leaving the room.

Once the man left Severus let out a sigh of relief; Harry was going to be just fine. He would be able to come home in a few days and fully recuperate without any serious complications. Severus sat back down on the couch to wait out the final minutes before he would see Harry again.

Lucius did the same and sat down next Severus and Draco on the couch. He was very thankful Harry was going to be ok.

"Severus, I would like it if you considered Cissy and me to be Harrys godparents if you adopt him" Lucius asked Severus with a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Lucius, you and Westin would be my only choice of godfathers for Harry and Cissy is my only choice for his godmother." Severus told Lucius.

"Thank you Severus, it means more than I can explain." Lucius replied.

"You don't have to explain Lucius. I know what an honor it is. I felt the exact same way when you asked me to be Draco's godfather." Severus said.

"Severus is going to adopt Harry." Draco asked from his end of the couch.

"I'm thinking about it Draco." Severus answered him.

"That would be pretty awesome, it would be a lot better than his relatives. His uncle beats the Hell out of him." Draco said before covering his mouth. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that."

"Draco what do you know and why didn't you tell me or a teacher?" Lucius asked Draco in serious tone.

"It was the beginning of the school year and I accidentally walked in on Harry in the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror with his shirt off. He was all bruised and it looked like he had welts on him. He saw me when he looked in the mirror. He begged me not tell anyone." Draco told his dad and god father. "I know I shouldn't have but I promised I wouldn't and when I did he told me to just leave.

"I knew he was abused but I did not realize it was that severe." Severus stated after hearing Draco's testimony.

"Draco, I'm not mad at you but next time you see something like that you need to tell an adult. I know you meant well but when you keep a secret like that it can have serious consequences." Lucius told his son. "What would you have done if Harry's uncle went one step too far and killed him?"

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't think about that." Draco said starting to cry.

I know you're sorry Draco, but you now for the future in case something like this comes up." Lucius said pulling Draco in a hug.

Draco wrapped his hands around his dad's waist and hugged him back. He stood there for a few minutes before pulling away.

A few minutes later the doctor from earlier entered the room.

"Hello," said the doctor, "I'm Dr. Petterson, and I was the one who performed Harry's operation this afternoon."

"Hello Dr. Petterson," Severus said sticking his hand out to shake the man's hand.

"I just want to let you know that Harry is about to come out of the recovery unit and will be put in his own room in a few minutes. His operation went very well and he should make a full recovery in about two weeks." Dr. Petterson said shaking his hand.

"Thank you doctor, "Severus said, "when can I go see him?"

"There will be a nurse in here in a few minutes she will take you up to his room." Dr. Petterson answered.

Just then a nurse walked in the room.

"Are you the boy's guardian," She asked looking at Severus.

"Yes I am, "Severus answered looking back at her.

"Well Harry is in his room and I can now take you up to see him." She replied back. "He is coming out of his groggy state but is still out of it for the most part."

"I would expect that," Severus said following her out the door and down the hall with Lucius and Draco behind him.

"We would have given him the anecdote for the anesthesia but we feel he needs the sleep to help him recover." She told Severus turning down a hall.

They walked down another hall and took some stairs that led to another corridor before being led to a small room three doors to left in the last hall. In the bed Harry was laying in the bed sleeping.

Severus walked in and signaled for Lucius and Draco to stay outside for a minute or two. He walked over to Harry's bed and gathered his hand in his. Harry woke up a little from the contact.

"Pain gone, don't go" Harry said before dosing off again.

"I'm so happy to hear that Harry. Sleep well; I will be here when you wake up again. I love you son." Severus whispered leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead softly.

Here is the long awaited update to this story. Thank you to all who have stood by me. Please read and review. The more you review the more likely I am to update sooner.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus sat in a chair right beside Harry's bed, as he watched the boy nap. He reached over to brush a few hairs away from the boy's face; Harry began to stir before dozing off once more. Severus couldn't shake this new and intense feeling of love for the boy. He didn't think it was natural to have such strong feelings only a few days after having potter move in with him. Then again he didn't really care; all that mattered to him was the boy lying in the bed next to him.

'What is a man to do? I can't possibly tell Dumbledore, he might take me for a fool. Then again he is the grandfatherly sort.' Severus thought to himself looking down at Harry once more.

Harry woke up fifteen minutes later and didn't go back to sleep. The Doctor came in and did one final checkup on the boy before giving Severus the okay to take him home. Harry was more than happy to get out of his paper thin hospital pajamas and put on his jeans and t-shirt back on. He rushed as quickly as Severus would let him to get dressed and washed.

"Slow down boy, you just had major surgery." Severus told Harry, catching the young man before he almost fell after slipping.

"Sorry sir, I just really want to get out of here. I hate hospitals." Harry replied, promptly running the bathroom the instant Snape let him go.

Severus sighed and picked up the magazine that Harry had been reading up off the floor. Setting the magazine on the table next to the chair he had sat in for the last few days and waited for the boy to come back out again. He had yet to talk to the Harry about any kind of permanent living situations or even adoption. He needed time to think about the best way to bring it up without scaring the boy or freaking himself out.

A few minutes after he disappeared behind the bathroom door Harry reemerged wearing the shirt and pants he had worn that day at lunch. He looked pleased as pie to be back in his clothes and out of the gown.

"Can I throw away my gown? I mean it's only paper and they probably won't be able to use it again." Harry asked walking over to the trash bin.

"No, wait till the nurse comes with the discharge papers and then we can ask her what we need to do with it?" Severus replied in a tired voice.

"How long will it take before she gets here? I want to go." Harry said getting aggravated.

"It's not going be that long; probably no more than thirty minutes." Severus replied with closed eyes. "I'm going to get a little rest before she gets here you might as well do the same."

Harry sat down on the bed again with a huff and placed the gown next to him. He hated having to wait with nothing to do, he had been hanging out in this hospital bed for week all he wanted to do was leave and that is just what he decided to do. After making sure Severus was asleep he slipped out of the room and began his walk down the hall. _'I won't be gone too long, I'm just going to take a look around and then go right back to my room before Severus realizes I'm gone.' _He took note of his room number and the he was off.

The hallway was long and had quite a few side halls. He didn't want to get lost so he chose not go too far down the main hallway and took a small detour down the second hall to the left. It was rather short with only five doors. Two on the left three on the right, oddly enough these rooms didn't look like the one he had stayed in, cautiously he walked to the first door on the left and peaked in the window. It wasn't anything like he expected it was playroom. Toys lay everywhere, everything from books and blocks to dolls and to brooms. Walking away from the first door he made his way next door and was equally surprised to find another type of play room, however this one seemed more appropriate for older kids and teens.

He decided to take a look inside and then come right back out. Opening the door he just barely jumped out the way of a snitch.

"Hey watch out." A boy hollered from across the hall.

The boy walked over the Harry and offered a hand. "My name is Alden."

"I'm Harry," Harry replied taking the boy's hand

"What are you in for?" Alden asked, picking up the snitch.

"I had appendicitis, been here a week. What about you?" Harry answered walking around the room with boy.

"I got wizard pox, I was really sick last week but I'm not contagious anymore but I still have to stay for four more days while they get the rest of it out of my system." Alden said, "Do you want to try and catch the snitch?"

"YEAH!" Harry exclaimed.

"Great," Alden replied, "it's really boring playing by yourself."

Not wasting anytime Alden released the snitch, it fluttered for a few minutes and then it was off. It zoomed around the boys heads then flew across the room. The boys tore after it racing each other to the other side of the room. The snitch circled around Alden before flying low to the ground to near the door. The boys chased it around for another ten minutes before finally in a very close tie Harry caught the snitch.

"I got it." Harry stated wrapping his hand around the snitch.

"Dam, you're good. You should play seeker. "Alden replied plopping down on the floor with Harry following suit.

"I am seeker for my house team." Harry said, putting the snitch on the floor next to his feet.

"So am I. I'm Ravenclaw's seeker." Alden said with pride, "What house are you in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor. What year are you?" Harry asked.

I'm going into my third year, and you're going in to your second right?" Alden stated matter o factly

"How did you know that?" Harry asked supcisouly.

"I saw your scar a little while ago. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Alden said as an after though upon seeing Harry's face.

Just then a tall figured with black hair walk passed the door. He knew that head of hair anywhere.

"Oh shit, Alden, how long have I been in here." Harry asked getting up and inching himself away from view of the door window.

"About half an hour, why?" Alden asked following Harry.

"I'm supposed to get discharged today my guardian was asleep and I snuck out. I was bored." Harry said walking a little more briskly upon seeing a tall figure walking back down the hall. "I got to hide before he catches me in here."

"Here hide behind the bookshelf over there. He won't be able to see you behind it." Alden said quickly pushing Harry towards the bookshelf as the man got closer and closer to the door.

Harry squeezed himself behind the bookshelf and held his breath when the door opened to reveal one very pissed off Severus Snape; with him a woman who had Alden's eyes.

"Alden, have you seen a young boy around here with glasses and dark black hair?" The woman asked Alden.

Alden gulped before answering, "No, mum I haven't but if I do I will let you know. "

Severus eyed the boy suspiciously he recognized him as the Ravenclaw seeker. He knew immediately the boy was lying. He was about to say something but the boy's mother beat him too it.

"Alden George, if you are lying you had better come clean now or trust me you will not like the consequences." Alden's mother stated with a glare towards her son.

Alden gulped nervously twice before replying, "I'm not lying mum, I really haven't seen anyone."

Harry could hear everything that was being said and was thankful his new friend defended him despite the threat of being severely punished. He stood there breathing as quietly as he could when he felt a familiar tickle in his nose. He grabbed his nose just before he sneezed; he had caught himself just in the nick of time his sneeze was quiet and would hopefully not catch the attention of the adults in the room.

Unfortanaly for Harry, Severus had excellent hear and immediately made his way over to the bookshelf, only to be stopped by Alden.

"That was just the room creaking sir. This room has a lot of creaks and cracks in it." Alden attempted feebly at trying to get the man to walk away from the bookshelf.

"Young man, you can stop lying now before you get yourself in anymore trouble. Harry is already in enough trouble as it is and if he doesn't show himself by the count of three he will be worst trouble he has ever been in." Severus said very sternly.

"Alden George, get your butt over here this instant you are in serious trouble for lying young man." Alden's stated in a voice that left no room for argument.

Alden hesitated for a few moments before walking very slowly to his mother who firmly gripped his shoulder upon his arrival in front of her.

Severus began counting.

"One, "

"Two,"

Harry this is your last chance to come out on your own. I am warning you now the consequences will be severe. "He waited another second before, "Three."

Harry tried to walk as quietly towards the other side of the bookshelf hoping to sneak out the other end before Snape could get to him. He could hear Severus marching towards the bookshelf. He was about halfway towards the other side when Severus appeared just feet in front of him.

"Come here right now." Severus said quietly but with a look that dared Harry to disobey.

"Hi," Harry said timidly not budging.

"Don't you hi me young man. Get your butt over here, right now." Severus said, not in the mood for any games.

"I'm coming but could you stand a few feet away from the bookshelf." Harry asked doing what he could to make sure his butt would not be in the line of fire when he came out.

"I will do no such thing no get over here before I have to come and get you myself." Severus said making a move to grab Harry.

Harry immediately walked towards his very angry guardian with his hands in his back pockets. Once he reached Severus tried his best to keep his butt away from the man's hand, however once he was in arms length Severus grabbed him and pulled him towards him. Severus quickly moved the boy's hands from his pocket bent him over and swatted him four times.

Swat, swat, swat, swat. Harry eyes pricked from the sting and embarrassment at having been spanked in front of his new friend. Severus pulled the boy close to him as a way of comfort and warning.

Severus nodded to Alden's mother, "Thank you Ms. Dew for helping me find Harry."

"It was no problem Mr. Snape." Ms. Dew replied.

Harry kept his face downcast as he and Severus left the room and made their way to a desk at the end of the hall his room had been on. Severus kept a firm grip on his shoulder preventing him from running anywhere as he signed the last paper on Harry's discharge file.

"Come on Harry. Let's go home." Severus told Harry as he walked into a fire place and grabbed a handful of powder.

Seconds later they landed in Prince Manor. Harry very quietly waited for the command to go to his room and wait. He was surprised when instead however Severus told him to go directly to his study and put himself in a corner to wait for him. He didn't say a word as walked to the study.

He walked in the study and found a corner. Feeling a surge rebellion he walked over to desk and pushed the papers to floor and stomped on them; then sat in the corner. It was not long before Severus came along and he was not pleased at what he saw. First of all Harry was sitting in the corner, not standing; and on the floor were the papers from his desk and by the looks of it had been stomped on. Yes indeed this was not going to be pleasant for young Harry. Severus steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Harry, when I say put yourself in a corner I mean for you to stand in the said corner." He state walking over to Harry pulling him up.

He gently guided the boy to his desk and made him look at the papers. "Why did you do that?" Severus asked twisting the boy to face him.

"I don't know, I'm sorry sir." Harry said honestly.

"Oh you will be very sorry in a few minutes." Severus stated walking over to the armless chair under his desk. "Harry you had me worried sick when I was woken up the nurse and you weren't there. You not only left without permission but continued to defy me despite my repeated chances for you to come out on your own. Now I come my study to find you have not only defied me again by sitting in the corner when you know to stand you have disrespected my things."

"I'm sorry, I won't do anything like this ever again just please don't. You know. "Harry blushed not being able to finish his sentence.

"Don't what, spank you?" Severus asked sitting down and pulling the boy between his legs. "Sorry Harry but you need consequence for your actions. What you did today was very naughty."

"I know but can't you punish me some way else?" Harry asked getting a little nervous.

"No I cannot Harry. I will discuss the reason why after your punishment. Now come here." Severus said pulling the boy to his side and laying him over his knee.

What he did next sent shockwaves through Harry? He pulled down his pants and then his boxers baring the boy's bottom. Harry immediately tried to climb off the man's lap. "No, please not like this I promise I will be good" Harry pleaded tears streaming down his face.

Severus rubbed calming circles into the boy's back succeeding to calm Harry after a few minutes. "Harry, I meant it when I said the consequences would be severe. This is what I meant. Had you come out to me when I called you the first time or before I counted to three I would have allowed you to keep your trousers. However you didn't listen and this is that has led too."

Harry sniffled and hid his face in the man's pant leg. Severus didn't delay any longer; he wanted this to be over just as much as Harry did. He place a hand over the boy's bottom as a warning and then raised it up and bringing it back down again hard. The sound resounded throughout the room. Harry let out a yelp. It hurt badly and without the protection of his pants the sting was so much worse.

Severus raised his hand again and repeated the process three more time before the dam broke and Harry began sobbing quietly, so quietly that if it hadn't been for Severus's trained ear he may not have heard it. Stealing himself he pushed himself to finish the rest the punishment. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack smack. Then for the final swats he lowered his knee and aimed right at the sit spot. Smack Smack Smack Smack. Harry kicked and hollered with each swat before finally giving in and just crying over Severus's lap.

Severus rubbed circles in Harry's back letting him calm down a bit before picking the boy up from his lap and holding him close. He settled Harry's warm behind between his legs and held the boy close. Harry for his part grabbed onto the man's shirt and smashed his face into his chest crying all the more loudly when Severus began to rub his hand on his head. Severus thinking it bothered Harry immediately stopped.

"'m sor sorry. Sorry please don't be mad no more at me. I'm sorry daddy." Harry blubbered crying harder and trying sink into Severus's comfort.

Severus was stunned, did Harry just call him daddy. If it hadn't been for Harry crying even harder into his chest he might jumped for joy. Instead he tightened his grip on him, picked him and carried him to his room; with one hand on Harry's back and the other underneath the boy's bottom. The boy had kicked off his pants during his punishment so he silently spelled a pair of loose shorts on him.

He continued rubbing soothing circles into his back as he sat in the big comfy lazy boy. He sat down and place harry in his lap. After a few minutes his cries turned to sniffles.

"I'm really sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to be make you worry." Harry said his face into Severus chest.

"I know son. I'm not mad anymore. Daddy's not mad and your slate is clean." Severus said with a small smile.

"You're not mad that I called you dad?" Harry asked finally pulling his face from the man's chest and looking at his face.

"No Harry, I'm not. I find it an honor that you call me dad." Severus said looking at Harry's eyes being reminded of Lily

"You don't think I'm betraying my real dad do you?" Harry asked sitting up a little straighter.

"No I don't Harry. Your real father and mother would have wanted you to be happy. If calling me dad makes you happy then I am sure your real dad wouldn't be angry." Severus reassured the boy who was now snuggled next to his side.

"Good, cause I like calling you dad. It feels nice to have someone to call that." Harry said snuggling into Severus's side.

"I like it too. I, I love you Harry, very much." Severus said kissing the mop of messy hair.

"I love you too dad." Harry whispered in a contented voice before drifting to sleep.

Severus pulled out the recliner pulled Harry closer to him and accioed a blanket for he and harry and a pillow for himself. Then he spelled out the lights in the room; they could both use some sleep.

*** To my Readers, I am so Sorry it took me so long. School became very hectic and with work thrown in there too I didn't have much time to write. I hope you enjoy this chappie though. I will update whenever I can. Please read and review, no flames please.


End file.
